Posesión Salvaje
by Anyara
Summary: La confianza es algo difícil de lograr, pero demasiado fácil de romper, sobretodo cuando el sello de la sangre demoníaca es la culpable. ¿Se puede conseguir la felicidad después de cometer un error de tales magnitudes?”... Inu Kag... capítulo V, Final...
1. El demonio

**Importante:** Les comentaré de entrada que esta es una historia que no creo que sea tan extensa, la estoy escribiendo con una amiga, **_Artemisas_**, es un fic con contenido lemon bastante explícito, así que por favor dejen sus mensajes y no se asusten mucho, miran que si Artemisas es algo ruda, (jejeje no te enojes amiga)… **_Anyara_** busca mitigar eso… creo que no nos sale tan mal… a leer entonces…

Capítulo I

**El demonio**

La batalla contra la horda de demonios duró más de lo que esperaban, el grupo quedo esparcido obligados por los ataques en la lucha, sólo le quedaba una flecha en el carcaj, se sentía agotada, pero no podía rendirse, no mientras Inu Yasha no estuviera para defenderla, no sabía cuando fue que él tuvo que separarse de ella, intentando alejar muchos de los demonios que pretendían lanzarse contra la sacerdotisa, la gigante serpiente de ojos violetas la miraba detenidamente, esperando un movimiento de ella, tenía su arco en una mano, la otra, la mantenía relajada, estaba concentrada en el mínimo movimiento del monstruo, los dos años de búsqueda y defensa contra sus atacantes, incluyendo entre estos a Naraku, la habían hecho perfeccionar su tiro, ninguna flecha era desperdiciada, si tiraba era para purificar, y acabar con su contrincante, Inu Yasha sabía lo buena que se había vuelto con su arma, pero eso no quitaba que su resistencia contra las criaturas malignas era inferior, y no se debía permitir permanecer lejos de ella, a no ser que con eso la estuviese ayudando, y éste era el caso, cientos de demonios se le habían lanzado, utilizó su Kaze no Kizu, acabando con la mayoría de ellos, consiguiendo captar la atención de los enemigos mas peligrosos y dejándole a ella los de menor rango, gusanos, serpientes y algún que otro lagarto, así fue como se quedó sola, defendiendo el terreno que ocupaba, no permitiendo que esas criaturas se acercasen mucho más de unos metros, tirando una certera flecha cada vez que era necesario, intentaba provocarlos de dos en dos, su energía espiritual se había hecho tan poderosa, que mataba a dos de una sola vez, si éstos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Ambos luchadores se miraban el uno al otro, el demonio serpiente, esperando un descuido de la sacerdotisa, ella estudiando su comportamiento.

Muy bien monstruo, estamos solos tú y yo, a ver quién termina con esto – Dijo para sí misma, sonriendo, mostrando seguridad en su expresión.

Movió los dedos para comprobar su agilidad con la mano, despertando su habilidad, inquietando al demonio, haciéndole ver que era el momento, y lanzándose contra ella, a una velocidad increíble, apenas le dio tiempo de coger su flecha colocarla por instinto en el arco a puntar a los ojos del animal, tirando con todas sus fuerzas, atravesando todo su largo cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en dos partes, que cayeron muertos a cada lado de ella, bajó el arco y miró alrededor, cerciorándose que no había ninguna criatura más, su habilidad para sentirlos le decía que estaba sola, una concentración de su propia energía que permanecía residual en el cuerpo del demonio despedazado, la cogió por sorpresa, creando una enorme explosión, que impactó con ella en medio, dejándola aturdida, en el suelo, levantó la cabeza con pesadez, todo era humo, por el levantamiento de tierra que el impacto ocasionó.

I…n…Y…sha…

Aún la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando despertó del desmayo, se encontraba sola en el mismo lugar donde luchó contra todos esos demonios, se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar, buscando a sus compañeros, incluso shippo estaba desaparecido.

Shippo… espero que haya encontrado un sitio donde ocultarse

Avanzaba en su búsqueda, en dirección a donde Inu Yasha corrió horas antes para apartar a todos esos demonios que empezaron a seguirle, mira a todas partes, por si algún indicio le decía que estaba cerca de él, tropezó con algo que la hizo caer al suelo, miró de que se trataba, una catana que parecía vieja y desdentada ante los ojos de quienes no la conocían era la culpable de su caída, se apuró en cogerla al reconocerla.

Por Kami, es la espada de Inu Yasha, él debe estar cerca – Se puso en pie con la catana en la mano y comenzó a correr continuando la dirección que había tomado en la búsqueda del hanyou - ¡Inu Yasha! ¡Inu Yasha! – Lo llamaba a voces sabía que debía darse prisa en encontrarle, si la espada no estaba con él, eso solo podía significar dos cosas, o había sido derrotado, o perdió el control al perder su espada en algún golpe que le asestara uno de los demonios, si era lo segundo, deseaba encontrarlo ella antes que el resto del grupo, pues no quería pensar en lo que el youkai Inu Yasha podría hacer con ellos si se cruzaban, ella tenía en sus manos en este momento lo único que podía sellarlo, trayendo al hanyou de vuelta - ¡¡Inu Yasha….!

Un ruido se escuchó tras ella, se giró alzando la espada, pues era la única arma que tenía para defenderse, tenía que ver de qué se trataba, sus cabellos blancos estaban erizados, haciéndolo parecer salvaje, sus garras se mostraban más afiladas que nunca, sus ojos de un rojo intenso contenían un extraño destello, parecía olfatear lo que había a unos pasos de él

Inu… Yasha… - Algo en él estaba diferente, era el youkai que en algunas ocasiones llegó a ver, pero el aura maligna que desprendía cuando estaba en esta forma, ahora contenía algo más - ¡Inu Yasha! – Corrió a él, ignorando ese cambio, se alegraba de verlo con vida, y lo que mas quería en este momento era que la espada volviera a sus manos.

El youkai se entretuvo después del ataque a cazar un animal por diversión, pero la voz de ella gritando su nombre, captó su atención, saltó de árbol en árbol rastreándola, hasta aterrizar en el suelo unos metros detrás de ella, aún siendo youkai, podía reconocerla, ella era la humana que le acompañaba en su media forma, siempre que se transformó le era muy difícil controlarse, pero había conseguido mantener una mínima parte de sus instinto demoníacos para volver a su forma original cuando ella estaba cerca, pero esta vez, hubo algo que jugaba en su contra, algo en lo que no cayó durante las horas del combate hasta este momento, él estaba en edad de encontrar a su hembra, ella estaba ovulando, lo exhalaba en su aroma, y para más impedimento a la voluntad que la poca cordura le exigiera, portaba su olor de todas esas veces que la cargó a su espalda, su sangre demoníaca se lo pedía, era el momento para él, y ella debía ser la elegida, la joven se acercaba en una carrera, intentándole entregar la espada, sabía que, como siempre, éste la cogería por la empuñadura para volver en sí, pero no contó con su reacción, de un manotazo, la lanzó lejos de ellos dos, Kagome se llevó como acto reflejo, la mano a su pecho, lo oía gruñir, temió que quisiera atacarle y reculó en sus pasos, él avanzaba por cada paso que ella recogía, sin dejar de olerla en todo momento, el youkai cerraba sus ojos mientras olfateaba ese olor que lo reclamaba, abrió los ojos de golpe no queriendo esperar más a que la hembra se le ofreciese, no iba a jugar con cortejos entre perros, gruñó con mas fuerza para intimidarla.

Kagome dio un sobresalto cuando él volvió a gruñir, de una forma más fiera que la anterior.

I-Inu- Yasha, la- la espada – señaló el arma para que él girase a verla, eso le daría algún razonamiento para que la cogiese y no intentase atacarle, pero el youkai no apartó su vista de ella.

Pensó en lo más rápido para detenerlo, un "osuwari", pero sus ojos se abrieron en extremo al notar que sobre su pecho no se encontraba el rosario del conjuro, tragó sintiendo sonar su garganta seca por el temor, ¿Qué podía hacer?... Echó su mano al hombro en busca de su arco, la madera de este, podría servirle para golpearle y purificar su parte demoníaca el tiempo necesario para coger la espada, pero su hombro no contenía el arma, se le debió caer durante la explosión, el carcaj, colgaba cruzado a su pecho, era el momento de distraerlo y correr, aunque sabía volvería a ser alcanzada, pero al menos le daría unos segundos para pensar en otro remedio, cogió la funda de las flechas por el asa, la sacó con cuidado por su cabeza, y en una acción rápida, la impulsó con fuerza para darle, pero no contó con los reflejos del youkai, éste atrapó el carcaj, y tiró de él con fuerza, atrayéndola en el impulso, sujetó fuertemente su brazo, y con las otras garras despedazó las ropas de la chica.

Kagome lo miró espantada, descubriendo sus intenciones, no, esto no era lo que ella esperaba, durante dos años había fantaseado con él, deseando que algún día se hicieran reales, pero no era esta la forma que ella quería, de una manera tan sucia, y no siendo el verdadero Inu Yasha el que quisiera tenerla, el youkai la alzó con un brazo, atrapó sus labios con fuerza, clavando los colmillos en ellos, lamiendo la sangre que emanaba, cerró los ojos para paladear el sabor, la mezcla de su olor, con la sangre y el miedo que emanaba, lo hacían perder más el control, la dejó caer al suelo, sin darle tiempo de levantarse se lanzó encima de ella, sujetaba su cuello entre sus dientes apenas dejándola moverse, Kagome sentía que si se movía solo un poco, iba a clavarle los blancos y afilados colmillos justo en la yugular… cerró los ojos, apretando los parpados, sintiendo por primera vez un pánico desmesurado a causa de InuYasha, pero de todos modos decidió luchar, sus brazos intentaban separarlo, empujándolo para que se apartara, pero era evidente que no podía comparar sus fuerzas con las de él, podía sentirlo friccionarse contra su vientre, sus caderas le dolían por la fuerza que estaba empleando en su agarre, la mordida en su cuello se hizo más notable por apretar el youkai su mandíbula.

La zona que estaba mordiendo era demasiado peligrosa por encontrarse en ella una vena de principal importancia, Kagome interpretó eso como una advertencia, haciendo reales sus temores iniciales y dejó de forcejear con él, le abrió levemente sus piernas, y una lagrima rodó por su pómulo hasta caer al suelo, ésta vez ni sus lágrimas servían para que él intentara volver en sí.

El youkai sintió como ella cedía, cruzó sus manos en los muslos de ella y la hizo girarse bruscamente, dando con uno de sus pómulos contra él suelo, soltando un quejido seco en el golpe, podía sentir una mano subir por sus glúteos, recorrer su espalda hasta media altura y hacer presión contra ella, sobre su columna, clavándola contra el suelo, el peso de su cuerpo se hizo encima de ella, la lengua recorría sus hombros, barriendo el sabor salado del sudor en la lucha contra la horda de demonios, en contra de lo que ella hubiese querido, un hormigueo eléctrico subió por su cuello hasta las orejas, e involuntariamente notaba como su sexo respondía humedeciéndose, podía sentir la otra mano haciendo algo entre sus piernas y él.

El youkai olió la excitación de la hembra, desató el cinto que sujetaba sus pantalones, lo bajó lo necesario, pasó su mano por su virilidad extensa y rígida, gruñendo ante lo que se avecinaba, la cogió con fuerza por los muslos y la arrastró hasta él, tomó sus caderas con brío, y la oyó soltar un grito de dolor.

El pecho y las costillas le ardían, al ser arrastrada por la tierra de una forma tan rápida, sintió como abría sus muslos, y buscaba tanteando con su miembro para poder entrar en ella.

No Inu Yasha, no lo hagas, así no, por favor- sentía que las palabras se le atragantan antes de salir de su garganta, ciertamente en sus solitarios momentos íntimos, ella deseo tenerlo, ser suya y que le hiciera el amor, pero ahora… la estaba… ¿violando?...

Arañó su vientre con sus garras al pasar su mano por él para levantarla un poco, dándole la ayuda que necesitaba para introducirse, sintiendo un latigazo placentero sacudir su cuerpo por la estrechez de sus paredes contraídas.

Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que querían salir, no pudiendo evitar que se colasen por sus párpados, podía sentirlo entrar en ella, provocándole un escozor que creyó abrasarla… por Kami… "InuYasha"…

Consiguió acoplarse en ella y empezó a moverse, balanceándose encima de su cuerpo, dándole embestidas suaves para encontrar la motivación de ella, necesita inhalar el olor de la excitación de ella otra vez, a pesar del instinto básico de apareamiento que lo estaba poseyendo, algo le indicaba que ella debía sentir lo mismo que él, que debía compartir la euforia animal que corría por sus venas.

Con las caricias interiores, sus músculos empezaban a relajarse, sintiendo como con los movimientos se suavizaban en el roce, cada vez las sensaciones evolucionaban diferentes, dejando atrás el dolor del principio, sentía como la llenaba por dentro, la tensión en su mandíbula comenzó a ceder, y algo la estaba recorriendo, calentando su sangre, y los empujes de InuYasha se hacían embestidas, hasta terminar golpeándose contra ella y notar su virilidad más rígida rozarse con sus paredes, se sujetó al suelo con sus manos, su respiración le provocaba jadear, la sujeción en su espalda dejó de presionarla, para apartar los cabellos de su nuca, dejándola libre a su vista, asió uno de sus senos, oprimiendo con algo de violencia, pero ya no importaba, el ardor de su sangre se unía ahora a una ola de calor que se formaba en su estómago y comenzaba a invadirla, esto no estaba bien, pero los jadeos de él llegaban a sus oídos, haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran, y estaba experimentando el deleite de tenerlo en su interior, podía ver una mano suya apoyarse en el suelo junto a su cara y sus cabellos blancos resbalar por su brazo, su cuerpo se cargaba de una extraña sensación que nunca antes conoció, extendiéndose desde su vientre hasta su pecho y su sexo, haciéndolo contraerse y convulsionar, no pudiendo evitar gemir, por las sacudidas que le daba la avalancha de placer que estaba teniendo.

La sentía retorcerse, y eso le gustaba, obligándolo a gruñir roncamente, la hembra le respondía y un extraño sentir se formaba en su pecho, su sangre se concentraba en su eje faltaba poco para culminar, necesitaba golpearse con más fuerza y rapidez, la escuchaba gemir con cada movimiento, y las contracciones provocadas en ella aprisionaban su miembro obligándolo a acelerarse, su sexo se cargaba en exceso, pidiendo expulsar su contenido, sintiendo como en su vientre se formaba la presión y bajaba recorriendo su carne hasta salir disparada su esencia en ella, soltando un aullido de placer en su terminación y lanzándose a su nuca clavando sus colmillos y oyéndola gritar, bebió la sangre que goteaba de los orificios, probándola, era el sabor de su hembra, y su olor también, la reconocía, una parte adormecida de su conciencia lo hacía, y la presión en su pecho descansaba al haberla reclamado, cayó exhausto sobre su espalda, relajando todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos para descansar unos segundos, la sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, sacó el brazo que estaba bajo el vientre de la chica y acarició sus cabellos negros, abrió sus ojos dorados, volviendo su vista a ella, el espanto se hizo en su rostro, golpeando en su memoria lo que acababa de hacer, salió de ella temblando, retrocedió rápidamente unos metros, ella seguía tumbada en el suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración, pensando que el youkai había salido corriendo, dejándola ahí tirada hasta que sus amigos la encontrasen.

Se intentó colocar bien los pantalones pero el horror azotó su cuerpo al ver la cinturilla manchada de sangre, miró sus garras asustado, viendo restos de piel en ella, volvió a mirar a Kagome, que empezaba a incorporarse, quedando sentada en el suelo, y volviéndose a él para levantarse, pero se estremeció al ver al hanyou ahí sentado, mirándola con la cara desencajada y sus garras mostrando las palmas, como si hubiese descubierto algo en ellas.

Las lágrimas empezaban a invadir sus ojos dorados al ver cada herida provocada por él en su cuerpo, las huellas de clavar sus garras en uno de sus brazos, su torso quemado por el roce con la tierra, los arañazos en su vientre, las marcas de sus dedos en las caderas y lo que más le heló, la sangre que manchaba su entre pierna, mezclada con la sustancia sobrante que estaba saliendo de ella.

¿I… Inu Yasha…? – Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto silencioso y su voz delataba la congoja, quiso levantarse pero no se vio capaz de acercarse a él, aún no sabía si fiarse, cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos, sintiéndose avergonzaba de lo sucedido – No, no me mires, por favor.

Él volvió la vista al suelo, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, no importándole que ella estuviera delante.

Lo… lo siento Kagome, yo… yo no tengo perdón por lo que he hecho, lo siento, no merezco vivir después de esto. – Calmó su llanto.

Inu Yasha…

No, no me hables, tampoco lo merezco, ni… ni siquiera merezco la mas mínima atención tuya, soy… soy un miserable, yo… lo siento, lo siento…. – el llanto volvió a formarse – mírame… - volvió a mirar sus garras, las cerró con fuerza clavándolas en la palma de sus manos – no…no merezco, estar cerca de ti, ni… ni de nadie, yo… soy un… soy un… - sangre empezaba a correr por las heridas de sus manos y resbalaban por los brazos, gruñía para no quejarse ante el dolor que se estaba provocando, profundizando mas las garras en sus manos, como una especie de castigo que sentía se merecía.

Kagome se levantó y corrió a él, intentó abrir las manos de Inu Yasha para que dejase de hacerse daño.

Inu Yasha, por favor, no quiero mas dolor, basta – su voz era una súplica mas que un mandato

Él dejó de presionar sus manos al ver sus dedos sucios por la tierra del lugar, seguro producto de las desesperación de escapar, intentando evitar que continuase, la miró a los ojos, apreciando el amoratado que se formaba en uno de sus pómulos, su rostro se contrajo, él era el culpable de cada herida, y no podía soportarlo, la abrazó y se refugió en su hombro.

¿Co… como he podido llegar a esto…? yo… yo nunca pensé… que llegase a esto, perdóname, perdóname Kagome, nunca imaginé que llegaría a algo así, por favor… perdóname, no quiero volver a ser un monstruo, no quiero si lo que consigo es esto.

Lloraba en su hombro, podía sentir las gotas de las lágrimas de él rodar por su cuerpo, escociendo en sus pechos, temblaba al tenerlo tan cerca, sabía que le costaría volver a confiar en él, después de lo sucedido, pero debía intentarlo, debía esforzarse por mostrarle que seguía confiando en él, aunque no fuese cierto, respondió al abrazo acariciando su espalda, pero no era fácil ocultárselo, sus manos estaban temblorosas al igual que todo su cuerpo, Inu Yasha se separó rápidamente de ella.

Inu Yasha, se que esto no habría sucedido si tu tuvieses control sobre ti, por eso, no puedo… - no podía seguir, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no podía culparle, eso se le hacía imposible – Por favor, deja de pedir perdón, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

¿cómo puedes… perdonarme? – sus ojos miraban los de ella buscando que le entregara la piedad que necesitaba, aferrándose a la esperanza de que fuera aquello lo que leía en sus pupilas – no es tan sencillo Kagome, no es solo esto, es todo lo que conlleva mi comportamiento, yo… debo explicarte.

No, no por favor, no quiero seguir hablando de este tema, olvidémoslo, necesito olvidarlo, eliminemos este trozo de tiempo, y retomemos nuestras vidas desde antes de la batalla, no quiero que se pierda todo lo que he sentido por ti durante estos dos años, no quiero que esos sentimientos desaparezcan, porque son los que me han motivado en esta misión, los que siempre me han dado fuerza, olvida este error conmigo, Inu Yasha, solo te pido eso.

¿Error?...- susurró apenas, ella pensaba que había sido un error… ¿Y él?... ¿qué pensaba él?...sí definitivamente la forma en que todo sucedió, había sido un gran error.

Inu Yasha la miró silencioso, entendía que quisiera guardar esta experiencia en lo mas oscuro y recóndito de su cerebro, para no sacarlo nunca más, pero se había vinculado a ella por siempre, y no tardaría mas de uno o dos meses en descubrirlo, la había marcado como suya, y a partir de ahora iba a portar a su cachorro hasta su nacimiento, no era tan fácil como ella estaba pensando, pero debía hacérselo lo menos sufrible hasta que ella lo supiera, le debía eso, sabía que hacía mal, pero de momento, le debía un poco de paz.

De acuerdo, ¿dónde… donde está… - empezó a secar las lagrimas de su cara con las manos – tu… rop… - vio los retales del uniforme inservible - …a – Se quitó rápidamente su haori para que se cubriera con él

Gracias, tengo ropa de repuesto en mi mochila, Shippo se quedó con ella, te lo devolveré cuando los encontremos

No importa, úsalo el tiempo que necesites – llevó su mano a su catana al levantarse, notando la ausencia de esta en la vaina - ¿D-donde e-sta mi esp-pada? – miró nervioso a todas partes, Kagome le señalo el lugar donde ésta cayó y sin tiempo de que ella hablara se abalanzó sobre la colmillo, envainándola y caminando de vuelta a ella, sin soltar la empuñadura de ésta, como si con eso asegurase el sello de su sangre demoníaca, temiendo de que si la soltaba en algún momento fallase.

Inu Yasha extendió la mano una vez cerca de ella para ayudarla a levantarse, ésta observó las garras, como si las hubiese descubierto hoy por primera vez, pero no movió un dedo para ponerse en pie, solo las observaba con una expresión seria, el hanyou miró apenado su mano, la cerró en un puño y la escondió despacio tras él.

Oye…, necesito un baño y creo que tu también – Le comentó dirigiendo la vista a sus pantalones, después de levantarse.

Sí…- dijo apenas, perdido en su incoherencia, necesitaba decirle lo que sucedía, necesitaba saber que su falta de responsabilidad al perder a colmillo de acero, junto con su cordura, no dejarían murallas infranqueables entre Kagome y él, oprimió el asa de su espada, con la mirada baja, gruñendo levemente, cuando escuchó la voz femenina que ya se le había adelantado algunos pasos.

¿Vienes?...- consultó, sabía perfectamente que él estaba consumido por la deshonra de la que la había hecho víctima, y también tenía claro que nada sucedió por que InuYasha realmente lo deseara, y eso le dolía más incluso que las mismas marcas que dejó en su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encaminaron de vuelta, en busca de indicios de sus amigos, Kagome comenzaba a experimentar en su cuerpo, luego del relajo del baño que se dio, el dolor, caminaba con bastante dificultad, le ardían los arañazos en su vientre y la marca en el cuello, que la mantenía escondida de la vista de los demás, con su cabello oscuro, que caía humedecido luego de sumergirse varias veces en el agua helada, intentando sacar de su mente los momento tan recientemente vividos, pero no podía dejar de escuchar los jadeos desesperados y salvajes de InuYasha sobre su nuca.

Quieres que te lleve…- le ofreció con la voz tímida y sin poder mirarla a los ojos, notando como ella se quedaba atrás en la caminata. Kagome se detuvo en seco y sintió escalofríos al solo pensar en sentir sus manos sobre la piel desnuda una vez más.

Eh… por qué no descansamos mejor… solo unos minutos…- pidió intentando forzar una sonrisa, cuando notó que InuYasha la observaba, luego de su brusca detención.

¿Si es lo que quieres?...- respondió apagado y complaciente, sentándose en la hierba, pegando la espalda a un árbol.

Auch…- exclamó sorpresivamente Kagome, sintiendo sus nalgas resentidas por los golpes que InuYasha diera contra ella, y la piel se le apasionó al recordarlos, fijó de inmediato la mirada en él, que se alertó ante el quejido, haciendo un ademán de acercarse, pero conteniendo el impulso, y sin atreverse tampoco a preguntar, sabía bien que eran las magulladuras que él mismo había causado, las que repercutían ahora en el cuerpo de ella.

Volvieron a emprender la búsqueda de sus amigos, en absoluto silencio, Inu Yasha no se atrevió a apartar la vista del suelo para mirarla, sentía emanar de ella ese aroma amargo, que en estos momentos confundía entre miedo e inquietud.

Kagome necesitaba avanzar rápido, estar con él a solas la tenía intranquila, sentía sus pasos tras ella, divisó el humo de un fuego, se alzó poniendo su cuerpo recto, no cayendo hasta ahora en que iba encorvada, lo sintió detenerse detrás, no quería girarse a mirar, no quería saber lo cerca que podría estar, eso la ponía tensa.

Creo que podrían ser ellos, deberíamos acercarnos – Apenas salía su voz y menos aún alguna tonalidad, sus ánimos no estaban para adornar sus palabras con su garganta.

Son ellos… - Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para reconocer los que habían montado el campamento.

Kagome se sintió mas relajada, sabiendo que se trataba del resto del grupo, caminó algo mas apresurada, no tardaron mas de unos minutos en llegar hasta ellos, Shippo, estaba echado sobre la mochila de Kagome, Sango sentada junto al fuego con Kirara descansando en su regazo y Miroku permanecía de pie, mirando hacia ellos.

Ahí están, parecen estar bien, al menos caminan por su propio pie. – Miroku exhalo aire de sus pulmones y relajó sus hombros al ver que los dos estaban con vida.

Shippo y Sango se levantaron, el Kitsune corrió hasta Kagome, quiso saltar sobre ella, pero Inu Yasha se adelantó y lo cogió al vuelo, sujetándolo por la cola.

¡Deja a Kagome enano, ¡ella necesita descansar! – Había podido comprobar en el pequeño alto que hicieron que ella estaba bastante dolorida, y las rozaduras en su cuerpo estaban frescas en su mente, si dejaba al kitsune acercarse, le haría daño.

El zorrito pudo ver la herida en el labio de Kagome y su pómulo amoratado, con una pequeña abertura en la parte mas pronunciada del hueso, no tenía palabras para decirle nada, ella casi nunca salía lesionada, o al menos permanecían ocultas bajo sus ropas pero esta vez estaban presentes en su rostro y eso le dolía mas que si se las hubiesen hecho a él.

Miroku y Sango caminaban hasta ellos, Sango a unos metros tras el monje, ya que se entretuvo en pedir a Kirara que cuidara del campamento.

¿Señorita Kagome, esta herida? – Miroku se detuvo en seco y quiso tocar el pómulo de la chica, pero ésta dio un paso atrás

Sango se apresuró a ella al oír a Miroku, quería saber como de herida se encontraba su amiga.

¿Cómo te han hecho eso?

Inu Yasha quedó unos pasos tras Kagome, cohibido, sin saber que decir, mirando a sus amigos con algo de temor, y sí, nervioso, tanto como hacia tiempo que no experimentó desde que su madre dejase de acudir a sus llantos porque los aldeanos de donde ellos vivían lo acosasen por ser un hanyou.

Inu Yasha… - lo miró por primera vez desde que retomaran el camino, sabía que él no estaba tranquilo, quizás por miedo a la reacción de sus amigos – tuvo que alejarse para apartar de mí a los demonios mas fuertes, pero aun así eran muchos, y algunos llegaron a estar demasiado cerca, por suerte él llegó a tiempo para ayudarme, pero algunos me han alcanzado

¿Y tu ropa Kagome? – Sango empezó a notar que llevaba puesto el haori de Inu Yasha.

Quedaron destrozadas, Inu Yasha me ha prestado su rata de fuego.

Ven que te cure esas heridas, algunas pueden estar infectadas por veneno – Tomó la espalda de Kagome para guiarla hasta el fuego, esperando a que ella se sentase, pudo verla fruncir el ceño y cerrar los ojos, pretendiendo quizás ocultar algún dolor.

Kagome apartó las mangas del haori, para que también curase su brazo, Sango miró las marcas de garras, instintivamente miró a Inu Yasha, fijando la vista en sus manos, volvió a mirar a Kagome, pero prefirió callar, no preguntaría nada hasta que su amiga decidiese decir algo al respecto.

Kagome... – La vio apartar la vista del fuego para prestarle atención – ¿Tienes mas heridas?

Los demonios me lanzaron y recorrí unos metros el suelo.

Sango miró atrás, vio que Miroku e Inu Yasha estaban hablando, probablemente de la batalla y Shippo permanecía con ellos.

Kirara, no dejes que los chicos se acerquen hasta que te haga una señal – Esperó a que la gata se alejase unos metros dirección a donde estaban los muchachos y se echase enroscada en el suelo, era una criatura inteligente y sabía como comportarse para no captar la atención de los demás, evitando así que ellos notasen lo que hacían Kagome y Sango. – Kagome, ¿puedo ver esa herida?

Sí – Kagome miró a un lado, cerciorándose de que nadie mas la viera, desató el haori dejando su torso descubierto.

Sango contuvo la respiración, no podía apartar la vista del haori pensando en su dueño, escuchó a Kagome soltar algún sonido denotando cansancio en ella, se apresuró en coger la mochila amarilla y sacar un kit de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaba su amiga.

Queda algo de raíces para cicatrizar, las utilizaré para esas quemaduras y los arañazos, son demasiado profundos y pueden infectarse, de momento lo vendaremos y mañana buscaremos un río, habrá que limpiarlas a conciencia para que no se infecten.

Esta bien – asintió simplemente, demasiado cansada para poner alguna objeción, además Sango parecía muy preocupada, ¿debía decirle el modo en que esas heridas se habían quedado en ella?... tomó aire profundamente... y negó levemente como un acto reflejo…

¿No qué?...- preguntó su amiga al verla negar con la cabeza, y Kagome se quedó muda por un segundo, no se dio cuenta de que sus gestos delataban sus pensamientos.

No es nada… solo es que pensaba en que no sería bueno quedarme aquí con estas heridas - tragó saliva, sintiéndose tan mal, había tenido que mentir una vez más, con lo poco que le gustaba aquello.

A pues… creo que estará bien…- respondió Sango, enfocando la mirada nuevamente en la herida, notando también ante la desnudez de Kagome, que su seno estaba magullado, con algunas marcas de un tono rojizo que parecía que en cuestión de horas se volvería morado…¿qué era todo esto?... por Kami…

Sango entre abrió los ojos, el amanecer comenzaba apenas a perfilarse sobre las montañas, y la figura roja de InuYasha caminaba junto a Kagome, que volvía a vestir ropas de su época, algunos centímetros los separaban, y la muchacha se abrazaba a sí misma, no supo si por frió, lo que le pareció improbable, ya que el clima estaba agradable o ¿tal vez sería algo más?...

Llevaban ya un buen trayecto recorrido, lo observó caminar con la mirada baja junto a ella, el hanyou había estado muy silencioso desde que llegaran a reunirse con los demás, lo vio hablar con Miroku, dudando que fuera sobre lo sucedido, conociendo a InuYasha, él jamás le diría algo como eso al monje, sí notó que le daba fugaces miradas mientras todos comían algo, junto a una fogata, y no sabía muy bien como se sentía frente a esas miradas, entendía que las acciones de él estaban siendo guiadas por su sangre demoníaca, que nada había en lo sucedido que tuviera relación con el InuYasha que ahora caminaba junto a ella, el que amaba, el que la había llevado al limite de sensaciones que jamás experimento… se abrazó a sí misma otra vez dentro del recorrido, se le erizaba la piel cada vez que recordaba el modo inclemente en que la poseyó y los gruñidos, tan cerca de su oído, y no podía evitar sentir que las lagrimas se volvían a agolpar en sus ojos… necesitaba descansar de todas estas emociones… de todo lo que aún no lograba asimilar en su interior. La voz masculina la saco de improviso de sus pensamientos.

¿Cuánto tiempo estarás… en tu época?...- la voz le temblaba al preguntar, sentía que ni siquiera eso tenía derecho a saber, por mucho que Kagome le hubiese dicho que borraran lo sucedido, él sabía que eso no era posible.

No lo sé… lo necesario… creo…- sonó desanimada

Pero…- quiso reclamar, deteniéndose y aspiro profundamente por la nariz, para calmarse y luego soltar el aire derrotado -… volverás... ¿verdad?... – no parecía una pregunta, más se asemejaba a un suplica.

Kagome asintió cerrando los ojos y tragando, ciertamente no sabía que sucedería con ella después de esto, InuYasha giró su rostro al contrario de la muchacha, no quería que lo viera llorar, así que con dificultad se tragó sus lágrimas.

La vio dejarse caer dentro del pozo, sin un gesto para él, avanzó un paso, sintiendo deseos casi irrefrenables de detenerla, pero se dejó caer en la hierba del lugar, aprovechando la soledad, para que un grito ya demasiado contenido, le desgarrara la garganta…

Continuará…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, sé que es algo violento, pero es lo que genera el resto de la trama, tengan confianza, Artemisas, es algo salvaje, pero Anyara es muy my romántica, espero encontrarlos en el capítulo dos… recuerden que sus review, son mi sueldo…**

**Siempre en amor…**

_**Artemisas y Anyara **_


	2. Endemoniada

Capítulo II

**Endemoniada**

Se observaba en el reflejo que le entregaba el espejo del baño, empañado en las esquinas, producto del vapor contenido, lo había limpiado un poco, las lágrimas apagadas de sollozos corrían por sus mejillas, no se había mirado anteriormente de forma completa, tenía la marca de la garra de Inu Yasha, con un tono ya rojo oscurecido sobre la piel blanca de su vientre, el estómago y parte del pecho lacerado por el arrastre del piso, la verdad las escenas de lo sucedido se mezclaban demasiado en su mente como para reconocer a cabalidad, en que momento se había efectuado cada magulladura, se llevó la mano hasta la mejilla, el amoratado en esa zona estaba palideciendo un poco, recordó el modo en que se golpeó, sintiendo de pronto las manos de InuYasha sobre sus muslos, se miró en ese lugar y notó aún algunas marcas que por lo que pudo deducir eran de sus dedos y unos leves rasguños, de seguro por las garras, sus labios temblaron intentando contener un sollozo, se llevó la mano a ellos, intentando calmarlos, sintiendo bajo el tacto un orificio cicatrizado, mojándolos, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, recordando que los colmillos del medio demonio, también se habían alojado en su nuca, la mano busco, encontrando la herida en ella.

Ya estaba entre las sabanas de su cama, no había querido ir a la escuela, en fin, que más daba un día más de falta, había sido un largo día, sabía que dejó a InuYasha casi sin dirigirle palabra…¿pero qué podía decir luego de esto?...escondió la cabeza en la almohada, ya no iba a llorar… no debía…

-.-.-.-.-

InuYasha estaba en la rama de un árbol, se había mantenido todos estos días cerca del pozo, sin insistir si quiera en salir nuevamente en su búsqueda, la que los afanaba, tampoco insistía en ir por Kagome que ya llevaba cerca de dos semanas en su época, aunque ciertamente se le notaba inquieto, pero a todos se les hacía extraño que su paciencia no se hubiese acabado al tercer día y partiera en busca de la muchacha, arrastrándola de un brazo, usando nuevamente como pretexto su capacidad para ver los fragmentos de la perla. Nuevamente se había girado sobre la rama en la que estaba, con los ojos cerrados, pero visiblemente sin dormir, nadie sabía como era que no caía de ese lugar, que ciertamente ya debía de tener la forma de su cuerpo de tanto tiempo en ella.

-Me preocupa Inu Yasha…- dijo Miroku, intentando no hablar demasiado alto, para que el hanyou no hiciera acuso de sus palabras.

-Ciertamente a mí me preocupa más Kagome – respondió Sango, con un cierto dejo de molestia en su voz, mientras limpiaba su hiraikotzu, aún no comprendía del todo lo que había sucedido entre esos dos, pero de lo que no le cabía ninguna duda es de que Inu Yasha era el responsable.

-Hoy en la tarde lo vi inclinado sobre el pozo – agregó Shippo – pensé que ya al fin iría por ella, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó ahí, por largo tiempo contemplando el interior – rascó su pequeña nariz – cómo si realmente hubiera algo interesante ahí dentro.

Miroku suspiró, y sus dos compañeros fijaron sus ojos en él, esperando una nueva conclusión por parte del monje, ciertamente su gran defecto era el ser un mujeriego y en ocasiones un perfecto charlatán, pero había que reconocer que sus juicios eran generalmente acertados.

-Pues yo lo he visto partir hacía el pozo cuando cree que todos dormimos, lo lleva haciendo al menos una semana, vuelve luego de algunas horas y sinceramente su rostro parece desencajado.

Shippo miro la copa del árbol en la que Inu Yasha se encontraba y oprimió sus labios, sabía que al ser un niño, habían cosas que no le contarían, pero no le gustaba ver a ese tonto perro sufriendo, porque sabía que era así. Sango en tanto, lo miró de forma fugaz, para volver a concentrarse en su arma, mientras que sus pensamientos volaban a las imágenes que presenció, a las señales a carne viva en el cuerpo de Kagome, las garras de un demonio la había dañado.

La noche se había dejado caer, la aldea estaba en silencio, InuYasha saltó desde la rama que lo había sostenido todos estos días, y se fue corriendo a gran velocidad por entre los árboles, ciertamente el trayecto entre la aldea y el pozo era corta para él, pero quería llegar pronto, de seguro ella ya estaría durmiendo, estas horas robadas de su sueño le entregaban una tranquilidad que no poseía desde que todo sucedió, en su mente no habían recuerdos claros, solo sabía que una presión en su corazón se había aliviado cuando su cuerpo se liberó dentro de lo que entonces reconocía como la hembra, apretó los dientes y la mandíbula se tensó, una expresión algo feroz se marcó en su rostro… era la furia que sentía contra sí, por haberle causado un daño tan grande e irreparable a Kagome.

-Maldición…- masculló, sintiendo el aire golpearle el rostro - ¿y si ya no quieres volver?...

Se acomodó como noches anteriores, sentado junto a la cama de la muchacha, la observaba dormir, el amoratado de su mejilla se había perdido hacía días en el tono pálido de su piel, lo había notado gracias a la agudeza de su vista en la oscuridad, sus labios entre abiertos mostraban la piel lisa y rosada, sin la marca que dejaran sus colmillos, su brazo que salía de la colcha, tenía la piel algo oscura en la parte donde sus garras se habían clavado, tragó nuevamente, como llevaba haciéndolo cada noche en la que inspeccionaba el avance de su curación, su olor también estaba cambiando, algo muy sutil como para que ella lo percibiera, se estaba mezclando con el suyo, y eso lo obligaba a pasar otra vez saliva con fuerza en su garganta que parecía secarse… se pasaba horas observándola y ya no solo miraba si sus heridas habían cicatrizado, ahora también se detenía en su cabello y en sus largas pestañas, ciertamente deseaba admirar un poco más… pero sabía que no era correcto… aún no sabía si Kagome desearía volver, y si llegaba a despertar y sorprenderlo haciendo algo, sería fatal, la quería de vuelta, eso era algo irrefutable y el que ella no lo deseara se había convertido en un temor constante, que no lo dejaba ni siquiera dormir, no era solo el que ella se quedara, Kagome también llevaba en su interior la muestra viva de lo que había pasado, de su posesión, le daría un cachorro y sentía después de mucho meditarlo, en la soledad de estos días, que se le llenaba el pecho de un sentimiento nuevo que parecía que se le iba a salir por las orejas y la garganta… deseaba ese cachorro… quiso acariciar el lugar de la cama en que se encontraba el vientre cubierto de Kagome, pero sus dedos se cerraron en el aire, dejando caer la mano.

-Duerme tranquila…- susurró muy bajito – mañana volveré…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía agitada, la respiración profunda del hanyou caía sobre su nuca, un sonido ronco y pesado, que se ajustaba perfectamente con los golpes que le daba, su piel se erizaba ante aquello y una gota de sudor bajaba de su frente, por su sien, sus propios gemidos se mezclaban con los de Inu Yasha, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, una mano, con amplias garras la sostenía por el vientre, alzándola incluso, cada vez que sentía la carne caliente entrar presionada en ella, los golpes de las caderas de él dando con fuerza en sus nalgas, a cada momento más intensos, obligándola a sentir esa oleada de calor subir, esa que nublaría sus sentidos, notó el tacto del hanyou despejar su cuello y lamer en el… un susurró llegó hasta sus oídos…

-Mí hembra…

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, y se incorporó en la cama, agitada y asustada, ya no era la primera vez que vivía todo aquello en sueños, se dejó caer sobre la almohada nuevamente, el alba se marcaba sobre los edificios que se veían desde su ventana, y Kagome intentaba recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración, estaba confundida, y molesta, no era la primera vez que tenía esta…¿pesadilla?... negó con la cabeza, a quien quería engañar, se sentía incluso frustrada al notar que en cada oportunidad su sueño terminaba, justo en esa frase… "mí hembra"… ¿de dónde había sacado eso?... él no la nombró así mientras la poseía. Respiró pesadamente y su mano comenzó a tocar suavemente su seno, deteniéndose en la rigidez de su pezón, se sentía tan extraña, y aunque algo de culpabilidad la albergaba, pues decidió seguir, acariciándose suavemente, soltando de nuevo un suspiro pesado, la otra mano reposaba sobre la cama inmovilizada., como si solo tuviera concentración suficiente para guiar a la que bajaba ahora por su vientre, encontrándose que su camino estaba bloqueado por su camisón de dormir, lo recogió dejando su vello visible, cerró los ojos al sentir en sus dedos los pequeños rizados de ese lugar, extendió su mano un poco más, respirando agitada otra vez, sintió al buscar con sus dedos en la entrepierna, la humedad que claramente comenzaba a mojar sus muslos… ¿todo esto por un sueño?... alcanzó a pensar… arqueándose un poco, cuando sus propios dedos comenzaron a masajear un sensible lugar… había encontrado algo realmente placentero, para de algún modo mitigar la frustración que le dejaba su sueño, al acabar, justo antes de su culminación…

Sentía sus poros cerrarse al formarse la misma sensación de aquella vez en su bajo vientre, abrió sus ojos fijando la vista al techo, creando la imagen de Inu Yasha en su mente, ladeó la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el placer la cubrió haciéndola mover todo su cuerpo a un costado, presionando la lengua con sus labios para no hacer ningún ruido en el silencio del alba, dándole una total calma a su espíritu, intentando controlar el aire que salía con fuerza de su nariz, sosegándose poco a poco... no pudo evitar pensar en lo que la estaba inquietando… ella no tomaba precauciones, para qué, no las necesitaba… ¿y si se embarazaba?...suspiró y se giró sobre la cama.

-Tengo que verle – dijo con algo más de tranquilidad - mañana volveré a la aldea. – Tiró de la almohada hasta acercarla a su cuerpo, se abrazó a ella sintiéndose más cobijada, volviendo a caer en otro sueño mas relajado… no se preocuparía aún…

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, sus ojos estaban pesados, soltó un leve gruñido molesta porque la sacaran de su sueño, últimamente estaba demasiado perezosa para levantarse de la cama.

-¡Qué quieres! – Pensando que como de costumbre era su hermano quien la llamaba para ir a la escuela.

-Kagome hija, si no te levantas ya, llegarás tarde.

Kagome se levantó con pesadez, parecía que se hubiese quedado adosada al colchón, y requiriese un gran esfuerzo librarse de él.

-Ahora bajo – Dijo en un susurro inaudible para cualquiera que no tuviese un oído extremadamente fino

Cogió ropas para darse un baño, sintiéndose más despejada al caer el agua de la ducha en su cara, la puerta del baño fue tocada por unos nudillos.

-Kagome, si no te das prisa no llegarás a la escuela- cerró los grifos y se envolvió en una toalla para asomarse.

-Mamá, prepárame cosas para llevarme, debo volver al Sengoku.

-Muy bien Kagome – Mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante a su hija, ya se le hacía bastante extraño, que se hubiese llevado en esta época dos semanas seguidas sin ver a su amigo Inu Yasha, desde que llegara para recuperarse del ataque de esos demonios estaba algo ausente – Tu abuelo se alegrará de poder estrenar la lista de enfermedades que ha preparado – Se volvió dirección a las escaleras, dispuesta a preparar comida para todos los chicos que acompañaban a Kagome en sus aventuras en el pasado.

Se incorporó sobresaltado en su rama, había reconocido el aroma que estas noches atrás había olido en ella, saltó del árbol y comenzó a correr, deteniéndose a unos metros de Kagome, intentaba salir del pozo con dificultad, cargando con el peso de lo que contenía su mochila, asomaba medio cuerpo fuera del pozo, intentó servirse de la rodilla para auparse, pero resbaló a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Inu Yasha, quedó paralizado por el frío de su cuerpo, al pensar que ella podía caer al fondo, su corazón subió de su pecho a su garganta amenazando con salir por su boca, corrió a por ella y consiguió sujetar su brazo, sintiendo la mano de ella aferrarse al de él, la asió con la otra mano y la ayudó a subir sin dificultad, tomándola unos segundos por la cintura para ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Vaya, casi me estrello contra el suelo, la culpa la tiene mi madre por cargarme tanto la mochila, pesa demasiado – Mira a los ojos dorados, dándose cuenta de que lo había echado de menos, sintiendo erizársele el vello al sentir su brazo rodearla, carraspeó un poco para centrarse y quitarse de encima los nervios que empezaba a sentir por las ganas de verlo.

Inu Yasha permanecía callado, aún sentía el corazón intentar volver en sí, por un descuido al subir podría haberse puesto en peligro ella y su cachorro, su cachorro, ahora estaban los dos cerca de él, la miraba fijamente, perdido en sus ojos, ella hablaba y hablaba, pero su mente estaba en los sentimientos que ahora le embargaban, la oyó carraspear, rompiendo su trance, entonces pudo notar su estado nervioso, se separó rápidamente de ella

-Lo siento, vi que caías y... – escuchó una risita en Kagome

-No te preocupes Inu Yasha, si no es por ti ahora estaría en el fondo del pozo – soltó la mochila en el suelo, estiró sus brazos y tragó aire – ahhhhh, que bien sienta respirar este aire – dejó sus brazos relajados, miró al hanyou, que la observaba silencioso - ¿están los chicos en la aldea?

-Sí – Cogió la mochila del suelo, percatándose de su peso, demasiado para la mujer que portaba su cachorro – Kagome, ¿por qué tienes que traer tantas cosas, no ves que puedes hacerte daño cogiendo esto? – Su voz sonaba un tanto ronca, resultado de tener impulsos de gritarle y contenerlo procurando sonar calmado.

-Son cosas de mi madre, le dije que preparara comida para todos y creo que se ha pasado un poco, además no soy tan débil como crees, tampoco es para tanto, ¡oye! – Se giró a él mostrando extremada alegría en su sonrisa - ¡Te echo una carrera hasta la aldea! – Dicho esto salió corriendo antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, ansiosa por ver al resto del grupo.

-Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a esta maldita loca? – Empezó a correr tras ella - ¡Kagome no corras espérame! – Desde luego esta chica se había olvidado de los peligros que aquí acechaban, mira que correr y separarse de él para que un demonio la asaltase en el camino, aumentó su velocidad para alcanzarla, ya que la intranquilidad empezaba a embargarle, desde luego a partir de ahora no iba a poder perderla de vista, está visto que aún no es conciente de su situación, y en parte lo agradecía.

Llevaba ya algunos días de vuelta, y aunque lo tenía con el alma en un hilo, se sentía reanimado al tenerla cerca, ese nuevo aroma que traía consigo, se le hacía muy grato, el olor a su hembra, no podía evitar sonrojarse al pensarlo, luego sacudía su cabeza pensando en la forma ruin, en que la había poseído, los recuerdos eran tan escasos, que se desesperaba, y Kagome, que parecía no recordar nada de lo sucedido, había vuelto a ser la muchacha de la que se sentía prendado, esa que se mantenía inamovible junto a él a pesar de todas las cosas, a pesar de la indecisión que lo abordó por tanto tiempo, hasta que estuvo a punto de perderla… a punto de perder lo más valioso que tenía, en manos del bastardo de Naraku.

-¡Eh… InuYasha!...- la escuchó clamar desde lejos, agitando su mano en alto, al lado de Sango, que había permanecido muy junto a Kagome, desde que ella regresara… ¿acaso sospecharía algo?... sacudió su cabeza, no lo creía, ella como exterminadora de monstruos, si lo sabía ya le habría, al menos, reclamado.

Le respondió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, y ella bajó de inmediato su mano, era Kagome, la de antes, había regresado, pero no podía fiarse, aún no sabía que estaba ligada a él de un modo que no pidió, ahora ella era su hembra y no sabía como se lo diría… ¿acaso ella había olvidado todo?... no estaba seguro que no era así, ella simplemente le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y esa no la defraudaría, si era necesario no volver a tocarla, lo haría…

Divisó a la distancia, las shinidamachuu, de Kikyo, su aroma había llegado junto a él, quería estar limpio, presentarse ante Kagome dispuesto para ella y su cachorrito… debía hablar con la sacerdotisa y dejar claro que sus obligaciones en este lugar habían cambiado, sus sentimientos habían cambiado y él no podía partir junto a ella…

Kagome que con real entusiasmo lo había llamado, esperaba que compartiera un poco más con ellos, desde que llegó mantenía una distancia que la entristecía, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, deseaba volver a sentirse tranquila junto a InuYasha, y estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, pero no la estaba ayudando. En su mente estaban aún frescas las imágenes y los sonidos que salían de él, en ese estado salvaje y... suspiraba, preguntándose como sería compartir aquella entrega con un sentimiento más pausado, algo que los arrebatara de pasión, pero que no la dañara como lo había hecho…

Se sentó sobre la hierba, cuando él apenas y le hizo un gesto desde el árbol en el que se encontraba… ¿cuándo bajaría de los condenados árboles?... y Sango que la observaba silenciosa, como siempre escrutando todo lo que sucedía entre ambos, había sentido el impulso de confesarle lo sucedido, pero aún sentía vergüenza, más al descubrirse soñando con él… y deseándolo incluso, miró hacía atrás nuevamente buscando con sus castaños ojos entristecidos, los de él… pero ya no estaba… pero no había que ser adivina, las Shinidama chuu de Kikyo deambulaban, sintió una ola de calor subírsele directo al cerebro, caldeándose, se puso de pie y caminó en su busca, ante los ojos expectantes de Sango que intentó saber lo que le sucedía.

-Kagome, ¿a dónde vas?... – llamó en voz alta, sin obtener respuesta.

A dónde más pensó, sin siquiera responder, parecía que el malestar que portaba, le había adormecido incluso la lengua, ella intentando volver todo a la normalidad y él por cierto también, corriendo tras la mujer que lo selló, tal como antes, pero lo quisiera o no, las cosas ya no serían jamás iguales y ella se lo iba a demostrar, miraba a su alrededor, las caza almas se le habían ocultado entre las copas frondosas de los árboles y no lograba divisarlas.

-¡Donde va a estar! – Se decía enfadada para sí misma - ¡Busca lucecitas por los aires y ya sabes donde encontrarlo! ¡Maldita sea! – Cerró los puños y empezó a morderse el labio

Caminó a pasos agigantados por el bosque, por alguna extraña razón sabía que ese era el camino que tomó Inu Yasha, no tardando mucho en encontrar Shinidama chuu, nuevamente surcar los aires, apresuró sus pasos llena de rabia.

Inu Yasha sostenía a Kikyo por la mano, reteniéndola para que no se fuese sin antes decirle el motivo por el que la había buscado, el aroma de Kagome le llegó a su nariz demasiado tarde, aún no se había acostumbrado al cambio de su olor, haciéndola pasar desapercibida si estaba ocupado en otras cosas, la veía acercarse molesta hasta ellos, soltó la mano de Kikyo y retrocedió unos pasos para dejar mas espacio entre los dos, ya que ella se colocaba en medio, ignorando a Kikyo y enfrentándolo a él.

-Inu Yasha, era evidente que te encontraría aquí – Puso sus brazos en jarra – Si quiero saber donde estas solo tengo que buscarla a ella, lo que mas me molesta es no equivocarme ¿sabes?... – Su voz sonaba cada vez más alterada, InuYasha la observaba desconcertado – ¿cuándo entenderás que el egoísta corazón de esta mujer solo te quiere muerto?... - tapó su boca sorprendida por el comentario que escapó de su garganta, ¿desde cuando era tan impulsiva?...

Inu Yasha pasó su miraba por encima de Kagome, observando a Kikyo, ya intentó hacerle daño en varias ocasiones y no debía de perder el contacto visual con ella, no debía fiarse.

Kagome, suspiró intentando calmarse, al ver que él no se defendía, sintiéndose derrotada, tampoco sabía cuando había decidió interponerse para evitar que ellos estuviesen juntos, recogió su cabello a un lado, sintiendo que perdía una batalla que ni siquiera supo cuando decidió iniciar, ellos parecían ignorarla, y eso la hacía sentirse ridícula, pero ya que estaba en esta situación debía acabar con lo que tenía que decirle.

-Lo peor de todo es que quise creer que no volverías a su encuentro, qué idiota soy, no ahora…- sus palabras sonaban derrotadas y tristes, InuYasha no pudo evitar darle una fugaz mirada, le dolía escucharla hablar así, y en su voz notó de inmediato que no había olvidado nada, como él lo imaginó.

Kikyo pudo apreciar las marcas en la nuca de Kagome, conociendo las costumbres de los youkais no tuvo problemas en saber que él ya había escogido con quien compartiría su vida, pensó que mientras ella siguiese en este mundo, él insistiría en estar juntos, como hace cincuenta años, y descubrir de ese modo que él ya no lo deseaba, la enfurecía, ¿de qué forma lo hizo?... ¿Cuál fue el motivo que le llevó a hacerlo?... ¿Cuándo decidió olvidarse de su compromiso con ella?... miró a Inu Yasha buscando una respuesta, sintiéndose traicionada, Inu Yasha vio el cambio de expresión en Kikyo, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Será mejor que… - Kagome no pudo terminar su frase, Kikyo le había echado una vista fugaz a ella, Inu Yasha, temiendo sus intenciones atrajo a Kagome a él, rodeándola con su brazo, llevándola a refugiarse en su costado, podía escuchar la risa casi inaudible de Kikyo.

-Realmente me has sorprendido, nunca creí que llegaras a esto, no hace falta que la protejas tanto, aún no he decidido que hacer con ella – Las serpientes se acercaron, envolviéndola para poder elevarla, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, podía ser que Kagome no entendiese sus palabras, pero Inu Yasha las captó perfectamente, pues su miraba la estaba desafiando.

Inu Yasha bajó la vista furioso, buscando la de Kagome, ésta se percataba de su enfado, la separó de él, sujetándola por los hombros, mirándola fijamente, se había expuesto ante Kikyo, sabiendo que la sacerdotisa era peligrosa, una mujer demasiado ambigua, jamás sabías qué esperar con ella, y se había puesto en medio, comportándose como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Kagome! ¡¿No te das cuenta del peligro que podías haber corrido!

-Solo… vine a buscarte

La miraba detenidamente, llevaba días escrutándolo, pareciendo que necesitase de su presencia haciéndole más difícil el no acercarse a ella, dio un paso adelante, queriendo abrazarla y olvidar esta discusión, sentía como su corazón le pedía a gritos estrecharla y confesarle todo, para que de una buena vez, las cosas entre ambos tomaran el cause adecuado… había comenzado todo tan mal…

-Kagome…

-¡Déjame! – retrocedió unos paso para alejarse - ¡no te entiendo ¿sabes! ¡Si te preocupa que otros me dañen ¿por qué no empiezas por ti mismo? Porque no haces otra cosa que lastimarme, no sabes como me siento cada vez que la buscas a ella! – Las lágrimas habían salido sin saber como frenarlas, últimamente las ganas de llorar se habían acrecentado, tal vez por el rechazo que sentía constantemente por parte de Inu Yasha – más aún ahora, después de… de… - no se atrevía a decírselo, pero de alguna manera sentía que lo sucedido los había unido, que estúpido pensamiento se dijo, y tragó con dificultad, escapando de él.

Empezó a correr dirección al campamento, intentando calmar su llanto en la carrera, siendo perseguida por él, que como siempre, mantenía la distancia, ¿cuanto tiempo permanecería así, nunca antes se había mantenido al margen en sus llantos, ¿Dónde quedaron esos abrazos para consolarla, desde que regresó a esta época, parecía querer alejarse, como si aún sintiese el peso de la culpa, ella ya lo había perdonado, ciertamente ya lo había hecho, ¿por qué él no lo entendía, se detuvo un poco antes de cruzar los arbustos que la ocultaban del resto del grupo, para recomponerse y poder disimular delante de ellos, necesitaba descansar, y dejar que el sueño le hiciese olvidar durante esta noche todas las veces que su intento por tenerlo cerca habían fracasado, limpió los restos de lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos, cruzó delante de los chicos con media cara oculta por los flequillos. Éstos la miraron en silencio, silencio que notó Kagome, sabiendo que estaban pendientes de ella.

-Chicos hoy no voy a cenar, me voy a dormir. – Dicho esto sacó su saco y lo extendió metiéndose dentro y dando la espalda a todos.

Inu Yasha apareció un rato más tarde, no necesitó buscar a Kagome, había estado durante todo este tiempo detrás del tronco de un árbol observando como ella intentaba quitar las lagrimas de su cara, para después sentarse sobre el pasto, y lamentarse de no saber qué sería lo correcto, seguir distanciado o contarle todo lo que debe saber y cumplir con su responsabilidad como quisiera, viéndola acostada en su saco, por su respiración podía saber que ya dormía. Miroku se acercó a él, rodó la vista hasta el monje.

-Inu Yasha, ¿Tienes idea de por qué la señorita Kagome viene tan enfadada como para acostarse sin cenar?

Podía reconocer ese tono de voz, esperaba hacerlo exaltarse y sacarle el motivo, pero no tenía ánimos para eso, suficiente era tener que preocuparse ahora de que Kikyo no se mantuviese cerca, conocía de sobra sus poderes y Kagome en su estado no era rival para ella.

-Keh! ¡Cualquiera no entiende a las mujeres! – Sabiendo que salía del paso con esta respuesta subió a la rama del árbol que le permitía cuidar el sueño de Kagome.

El olor a huevos la hizo despertar con desagrado, se incorporó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? – Preguntó a los que estaban junto al fuego que mantuvieron en la noche, ocupados en hacer los huevos en un recipiente de barro

-¡Kagome has despertado! – Shippo saltó a su regazo, haciéndola apartar la cabeza a un lado, el zorrito olía demasiado al humo de la hoguera, se olió la manga del uniforme, notando con desagrado que ella olía como él.

Se levantó sin miramientos, haciendo rodar al zorrito hasta el suelo, el kitsune la miró extrañado, ¿desde cuando era tan descuidada con él?... Últimamente parecía estar en otro mundo.

Kagome se sentó junto a Miroku, extendió las manos para recibir el desayuno que le entregaba Sango, que desde que llegó a esta época no dejaba de preguntarle algo con la mirada, pero nunca se atrevía a decirle qué la inquietaba.

Echó un vistazo a la rama donde se encontraba Inu Yasha, que como siempre, parecía mirarla a ella, pero solo sería una casualidad, ya que seguramente su mente estaba en otro lugar en estos momentos, probablemente con la mujer a la que anoche pretendió acompañar en sus sueños si ella no hubiese interrumpido ese encuentro, se sentía molesta pensando en esa posibilidad, algo en su interior la impulsaba incontrolada a obligarlo estar solo para ella, y de pronto escuchó en su mente el aullido que InuYasha soltara en aquella oportunidad, pero su mente creo la imagen de él junto a Kikyo, sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, lo volvió a mirar con furia, pero eso no era razonable, sin embargo no podía atender a razones desde que esos sueños comenzaron, se veía forzada por nuevos instintos a reclamarlo, e incluso en varias ocasiones se vio necesitada de hacérselo ver, pero él parecía o no quería darse cuenta de ello, bajó la vista al plato, ¿debía resignarse y ceder de sus intentos por estar con él, frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo las fuerzas anímicas aumentar, miró al hanyou nuevamente, que seguía en la misma posición, dejó el plato a un lado y se encaminó hasta el árbol.

-Inu Yasha baja a desayunar conmigo… - utilizó el tono más amable que podía conocer, lo vio parpadear un par de veces… ¿por qué lo necesitaba tanto?...

-Keh! No tengo hambre, desayuna tú – Giró la cabeza en otra dirección, apoyándola en el tronco del árbol, se sentía nervioso cuando esa esencia emanaba de ella, maldición, otra vez volvía a reclamarlo, no era el olor a excitación, en estos momentos no había nada de eso, este olor era una mezcla entre el propio aroma que siempre tuvo aun más concentrado y restos del suyo propio, aunque sí lo hubo noches anteriores, en las que tuvo que alejarse para no perder la compostura, ya que solo se trataba de un sueño que ella tuviera, y si al menos hablase podría saber quien era el causante de ponerla en ese estado, si tenía que cruzar a la otra época a acabar con la vida de ese desgraciado, estaba dispuesto ha hacerlo, ella era su mujer y no iba a tolerar que otro hombre ocupase sus fantasías.

-Esta bien – Sonó decidida, echó las manos al tronco del árbol, y comenzó a subir por las raíces – Si no bajas tú subiré yo, ya estoy harta de que siempre me lleves la contraria. – Estaba dispuesta ha conseguir sus propósitos y si ese era que Inu Yasha debía estar a su lado en todo momento, ¡lo haría, vaya que si lo haría!

Inu Yasha ladeó y bajó la vista para ver lo que ella hacía, contuvo la risa al verla intentar trepar un árbol tan alto y sin alguna ayuda, era imposible para cualquier humano llegar hasta él.

-¡Vamos, déjame en paz! ¡Sabes que no puedes trepar hasta aquí! – volvió a reposar la cabeza en el tronco y cerró los ojos.

-Eso lo veremos – Se dijo para sí misma, subió el pie a una raíz más alta, cubierta de musgo, causante de que su pie resbalara y la hiciese perder el equilibrio.

Inu Yasha oyó un ¡AH! inesperado seguido de un ¡Ouph, y un golpe sordo contra el suelo, se puso de un salto en cuclillas sobre la rama, mirando en dirección a una Kagome sentada en el suelo y restregándose una nalga, saltó inquieto hasta ella, la tomó de los brazos y la ayudó con cuidado a ponerse en pie, temiendo que se hubiese hecho daño, esa caída no debió ser buena.

Esperó el regaño por parte de él, como las veces que había bajado de Kirara antes de que la gata tomase tierra, o cuando se había propuesto saltar sola la roca más grande para cruzar un río, pero sus gritos no llegaban, la miraba fijamente, y extremadamente serio, aunque parecía centrado en algo más que ella.

La examinaba con su olfato minuciosamente, buscando alguna hemorragia que estuviese por salir de ella, pero el olor que portaba desde hacía varias semanas no cambiaba, relajó la tensión acumulada en su rostro, parpadeó volviendo en sí.

Suspiró antes de hablar, se sentía cansado de sus imprudencias, ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a necesitar para darse cuenta del peligro que corría con su comportamiento?

-Kagome… ¿tan difícil es para ti estarte quieta?

-¿Y tan difícil es para ti acompañarme a desayunar, ¡Siempre me estás ignorando! ¡pero tampoco me dejas hacer lo que quiera! ¡¿qué quieres de mí! – Él no contestaba, su vista seguía clavada en ella, pero ninguna palabra salía de su garganta - ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡no soy una niña ¿sabes! ¡no tienes que estar riñéndome a cada momento! ¡no lo entiendo! – calló para intentar calmarse, su corazón cada vez iba más acelerado, necesitaba reclamarle, y ya no era por lo sucedido, en el fondo era por lo que no sucedía… abrió los ojos desmesurada, ante sus propias conclusiones y rogaba a Kami por que él no pudiera leer la mente.

-¡Qué no entiendes!- le gritó a pulmón abierto, se sentía frustrado, quería cuidar de ella y Kagome simplemente no lo entendía, quería acercarse a ella y besarla hasta la saciedad y eso tampoco podía hacerlo, se sentía prisionero de sus errores, y ella no lo ayudaba en nada.

-¡¿Quieres la verdad! – Sus ojos empezaban a brillar en exceso, ya no se silenciaría

-¡Claro que quiero la verdad! – le exigió, necesitaba escuchar los reproches por parte de ella, que le gritara a la cara que era un maldito, que lo que había hecho con ella no tenía nombre, que ya no lo amaba… y el pecho se le comprimió, sentía que se iba a ahogar si ella no tenía un pedacito de corazón para él.

-¡Volví porque quería verte! ¡Te extrañaba, ¡pero tú…! – tragó para mantener las lágrimas en su sitio - ¡tú cada vez te alejas más y no lo entiendo! ¡creí que íbamos a ser los de antes!

-¡Esa es la cuestión Kagome, que no lo somos, ya no podemos serlo!- sabía que era así, él ya no quería ser el de antes, quería ser el de ahora, el InuYasha que enfrentara el futuro que los esperaba… el que quería amarla…

-Tienes razón, no podemos… porque tu no quieres – sus lagrimas consiguieron mantenerse en sus ojos, le dio la espalda dejándolo sin palabras caminando hacía la hoguera, para sentarse con sus amigos, necesitaba alejarse de él, por miedo a que confirmara sus suposiciones.

-¡Kagome…! ¡¡Kagome…! – La vio alejarse, quería haberle explicado todos sus temores, y hacerle ver que no era por él, si no por miedo a que ella volviera a irse, dejándolo vacío nuevamente.

Kagome aminoró sus pasos mediante se acercaba a los chicos, parecían ocupados con su desayuno, se volvió a sentar junto a Miroku, y tomó el plato que hace unos momentos soltó.

Los chicos habían oído la discusión y dolor que ambos denotaban en sus voces, Sango observó a Kagome, que suspiraba sin apartar la vista del plato, sintió la mirada de Miroku y rodó sus ojos hasta él.

-Bueno, creo que voy a dar un paseo para bajar el desayuno, Shippo, ¿me acompañas?

-Es que yo aun no he t…. – una mano de Miroku lo agarró por las ropas y lo subió al hombro

-Gracias Shippo, por hacerme compañía en mi paseo

-P-pero… - Sin entender nada decidió callar y dejar que el monje lo pasease en su hombro.

Sango esperó a que los chicos estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos como para poder hablar con Kagome.

-¿Va todo bien? - Kagome levantó la vista a su amiga

-Sí… - dejó escapar el aire para vaciar sus pulmones – No… - Dirigió la vista al fuego.

-Ya veo, Inu Yasha y tú habéis vuelto a discutir.

-Sango… ¿por qué los hombre son a veces tan complicados? – Volvió a levantar la vista a ella - ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?

-Tal vez si te explicases mejor pudiera responderte.

-Verás, Inu Yasha y yo… - tomo aire sin saber como empezar, ¿debía decirle toda la verdad, o disfrazarla de alguna forma? – En aquella batalla…

-Kagome… - sabía que a su amiga no le estaba siendo fácil, al igual que sabía que ella no quisiera ponerlos en contra del hanyou, y también conocía a Inu Yasha como para tener que aceptar algunas cosas que no asimilaría nunca, pero debía dejarlas estar. – Conozco las heridas resultantes en una batalla contra youkais, y se que las que tu traías se diferencian bastante, no es la primera vez que veo el rastro de una actuación como esa en la piel de una mujer, algunas llegaban a nuestra aldea pidiendo ayuda en peores condiciones que las que tu traías, pero sus heridas eran muy semejantes.

-Sango… - La miró algo sorprendida y a la vez inquieta, desde que llegó sospechó que ella supiese lo sucedido, y ahora se lo estaba confirmando.

-Sé que si Inu Yasha estuviese centrado no habría llevado a cabo lo que hizo, y por eso debo aprender a comprender su comportamiento, los he estado observando, y… veo como cada día te hundes más con su distancia, cuando deberías sentirte aliviada.

-Es que yo…

-Sí ya lo sé, tu siempre lo has amado, y nada va impedir que lo sigas amando, eso me ha quedado claro, Kagome también sé que él está muy arrepentido, y entiendo su actitud

-¿La entiendes? – cambió la expresión de sus ojos

-Se sintió muy dolido cuando te fuiste, su silencio lo delataba, y estuvo todo ese tiempo apartado de nosotros, no estuvo bien en tu ausencia, quizás teme que si se acerca demasiado a ti vuelvas a irte – quiso decirle también de sus escapadas en las noches, solo para ir con ella, pero prefirió conservar en silencio, algo íntimo para InuYasha.

-¿Crees que es eso? – la vio asentir

-Sí… ahora, ¿Cómo están tus heridas?...

-Bien, ya no precisan atención, pero hay una que me preocupa, a veces siento un calor extraño en ella y no se si estará infectada, no alcanzo a verla.

-¿Me la enseñas? Quizás pueda ayudarte.

Kagome se sentó junto a Sango, agachó la cabeza y retiró el cabello, para dejar su nuca al descubierto.

-Bueno… - dijo llevándose una sorpresa, llegó a concluir que InuYasha había abusado de su amiga, que había liberado sus instintos básicos al sentir la sangre demoníaca apoderarse de él, pero esto era más de lo que esperaba, notó en la herida, que al menos hubo un ápice de lucidez en lo que el hanyou había hecho - esto no es una herida, es una marca, es costumbre entre los youkais marcar a sus mujeres.

-¿Qué? – Levantó su cabeza, buscando una explicación mas lógica

-Pues que Inu Yasha se ha vinculado a ti, te ha hecho su compañera

La miraba sin decir palabra, ¿así que esa cicatriz significaba una unión para los youkais?... y tal vez ese era el problema en la cabeza del hanyou, que ella se lo reprochara cuando lo supiera, en parte no le importaba, es lo que siempre había deseado, estar unida a él, aunque soñó que sería en un templo con un sacerdote al modo tradicional, y no de la forma en que sucedió, ¿pero cómo hacerle entender que eso quedó atrás?... además…¿y si él no lo deseaba?...

-Oye, voy a darme un baño para quitarme el olor a humo – dijo algo apesadumbrada, suspiró, sintiendo que tal vez ese era el motivo real del rechazo de InuYasha… una unión sin amor…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Preferiría hacerlo sola, veras, necesito un rato para pensar – Se acercó a su mochila para coger ropas limpias, y una toalla, y comenzó a caminar dirección a donde le llevaba el sonido de la corriente de un río.

Sango permaneció en silencio, viendo como se alejaba, notando cerca la presencia del hanyou.

-Esta bien Inu Yasha, baja de una vez y suelta lo que tengas que decirme. – un sonido sordo y el de algunas pequeñas ramas rotas se oyeron frente a ella

Inu Yasha se incorporó del suelo y dio unos pasos para acercarse, estaba nervioso por la conversación que tuvo Sango con Kagome, y pensó que le aclaró demasiado, al igual que dedujo que se callaba otras cosas, pero debía mostrarse erguido, y seguro, aunque en su interior se sintiese afligido, no podía delatarse, había observado las miradas inquisidoras de Sango con él, y sabía que su experiencia de exterminadora la haría sospechar desde que viera sus heridas.

-¡Hasta cuanto sabes! - intentó enfrentarla, con la voz decidida para que se sintiera su poderío

-Lo suficiente, sé que ella no mereció lo que hiciste, y que no vas por buen camino con tu forma de actuar, deberías decirle la verdad.

-Ya se la has dicho tú. – Escuchó una risa jactanciosa de Sango

-Sabes que no es así, yo solo le he dicho una parte – Lo vio dar un paso atrás, queriendo evitar que la sorpresa se denotara en él – Tú mismo con tu empeño en sobreprotegerla te delatas, ¿no crees que ya es hora de decirle lo que esta pasando en su cuerpo, para bueno o para malo, ella debe saberlo.

-¿Y por qué no has aprovechado para decírselo? – agachó sus hombros derrotado, toda la compostura que quiso mostrarle, se iba perdiendo en la desolación que llevaba guardada detrás de toda esa apariencia.

-Porque eso es algo que debes hacer tú, deja de ser un cobarde y afróntalo, ella debe decidir qué hacer una vez lo sepa, y tu aceptar su decisión – Sango se puso en pie para reforzar su mandato, fijando su mirada en él, sabiéndolo intimidado.

Inu Yasha quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, sabía que Sango tenía razón, y que debía dejar de evitar ese momento, pero no podía enfrentarse a ella si le pedía alejarse, ya padeció el castigo de conocer el rechazo de ella a su presencia, motivo por el que huyó a su época, haciéndolo temer que no quisiera regresar nunca más, no quería pasar por eso otra vez, no se veía con suficientes fuerzas de perderlos a los dos definitivamente, al menos ahora, los tenía cerca, aunque tuviera que reprimir las ganas de abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quería.

-¡Pero qué haces ahí plantado! – Sango lo sacó de su trance, la miró sobresaltado por el grito - ¡¿Es que no vas a seguirla para velar por su seguridad? ¿Vas a dejar que vaya sola!

Caminó en calma, podía olerla perfectamente así que solo avanzó, perdiéndose de la vista de la exterminadora, subió a la rama de un árbol, cerca del río, donde quedara oculto de los ojos de Kagome, la miró embelesado, parecía tranquila, concentrada en las aguas, sus manos jugaban a entrelazarse en sus dedos, su espalda quedaba ligeramente apoyada en una roca lisa, encorvada, recogiendo las rodillas entre sus brazos.

Kagome aún pensaba en lo que Sango le dijo, y seguía sin comprender a Inu Yasha, ¿Por qué no entendía que volvió para estar junto a él?... es cierto que necesitó irse a su época para recapacitar, pero había podido experimentar en su piel que lo necesitaba, rememoró el momento en que lo encontró con Kikyo, ellos estaban cogidos de la mano, y eso la hizo reforzar su temor, él no la amaba y se había unido a ella involuntariamente, pero sentía que debía estar con él, y pudo comprobar que así era cuando lo vio al cruzar el pozo, podía recordar como su corazón se aceleró al verlo, y lo nerviosa que le puso el saber que podía tocarlo, que ya no había siglos que los separaran, se sintió como una niña enamorada, no entendía como un hecho tan grave, había perdido de ese modo su magnitud… el amor… se respondió, aunque pensó que él se comportaría de otra forma, por alguna tonta idea que se formó en su cabeza antes de cruzar, creyó que él la trataría de otra forma, al fin y al cabo, habían compartido mas que una amistad, y sus sueños cada vez le exigían mas el tenerlo con ella, sentirlo de su pertenencia, anhelaba oír sus jadeos, sentir la humedad de su lengua por los hombros, notar como se impulsaba en ella, hacerla sentir nuevamente su hembra, como decía en sus sueños.

A su nariz llegó de nuevo ese olor a reclamo, pero no el que ella tuviera esta mañana, ése simplemente era su propio aroma acentuado en ella, el de ahora era el de las pasadas noches, la vio echar la cabeza en la piedra, y separar las rodillas de su cuerpo, mostrando la desnudez de su exquisita figura, tragó al verla totalmente libre, sin prendas que ocultaran lo hermosa que era, recordando lo poco que podía, de sentirla, aunque reprimiera sus impulsos, la deseaba, eso era algo que se unía a su temor, no quería dañarla nuevamente, no del modo que lo hizo, se mordió el labio al ver sus piernas estilizadas, sus caderas pronunciadas, la forma de su cintura, su estómago algo marcado por la ejercitación de habitar durante largos periodos en esta época, haciéndola mantenerse en forma, se rió levemente al pensar en que pronto estaría más abultado al igual que sus pechos, que ahora estaban tan bien formados, redondeados, con un tono rosado en sus pezones, su cuello de cisne, y ese rostro que se le quedó marcado desde que la viera, reconociendo que no era Kikyo, sí, podían parecerse, pero había ciertas diferencias en el brillo de sus ojos, la largura de sus rizadas pestañas, y la comisura de sus labios, incluso en los dientes que dejaba ver cuando reía abiertamente, pudo apreciar con detenimiento cada detalle de su rostro durante estos dos años… Una oleada mas concentrada de su aroma lo sacó de su embelesamiento, cambió de rama inquieto, esta reacción de ella a plena luz del día no le estaba gustando, ¿Qué pasaba si alguien la veía, tendría que ponerse en evidencia y descubrirse ante ella para defenderla de algún agresor que intentase algo con su mujer.

Acomodó la posición en la nueva rama, quedando un poco más cerca de Kagome, intentó distraerse con otros pensamientos para ignorar el olor que lo aclamaba. Sintiéndose aliviado al ver que podía estar indiferente y vigilarla al mismo tiempo.

Pasó las manos por sus brazos, hasta llevarlas a su hombro, miró de lado a lado para cerciorarse de que nadie la viera, solo pensar que él pudiese estar sobre ella clamándola como suya, mientras jadea y lame su cuello, la excitaba, era la fantasía que siempre tuvo, el hanyou acariciándola, deseando poseerla, expulsando el aliento en su cuello, mientras le decía cuanto la amaba, pero ahora podía darle mas pasión a su sueño, imaginándolo dentro, moviéndose en sus caderas, clavando sus dientes en ella, reclamándola como su hembra, cerró sus ojos para hacer mas viva su fantasía, estas eran sensaciones que se habían acrecentado desde que todo sucediera, pero ahora no quería pensarlo, quería al menos de este modo sentir que InuYasha le pertenecía, relajó una de sus piernas, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho, y acariciaba un pezón, imaginando que era él quien lo aprisionaba entre sus dientes, la otra mano bajaba a su estómago, buscando la sensibilidad de su sexo, para estimular sus deseos, su respiración se hacía mas pesada, mediante sus dedos se encontraban mas cerca de ese lugar, las caricias en su seno erizaban su piel, ese era de su hanyou, sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaba, mojó sus labios al empezar a moverlos en círculo sobre su sexo, cambió la posición rotativa por una lineal, acariciándose de arriba abajo, imaginando que esos dedos pertenecían a él, oscilaban sobre la suave y húmeda piel de su intimidad.

Inu Yasha se acuclilló en la rama al verla tocarse, bueno, sabía que algunas mujeres lo harían en sus momentos de intimidad, pero nunca lo pensó de Kagome, esto no era buena señal… no, si lo era, solo que no en estos momentos, si ella seguía por ese camino, él lo iba a pasar muy mal, tragó con dificultad, su garganta parecía estrecharse y aunque él no hacía nada, comenzaba a respirar más rápido, no podía dejarla sola, se negaba a dejarla a merced de cualquier peligro, pero tampoco podía ir hasta ella y exigirle que parara, aunque lo que deseaba en realidad era exigirle que lo dejara explorar en ella…¿tendría que aguantarse y esperar a que terminase pronto o debería improvisar algo?... intentó razonar y buscó a su alrededor, encontrando ramas lo suficientemente pequeñas como para poder tirarlas al rió, pero cuando lo hizo, ésta cayeron en tierra firme empujadas por el viento, gruñó al ver su plan fallido, podría tirarle una rama tan grande como la que lo sostenía a él, e incluso un árbol entero, pero solo pretendía desconcentrarla, ni mucho menos quería hacerla creer que el mundo se caía a pedazos, clavó las garras en la rama al verla levantar las caderas un poco e introducirse dos dedos, maldijo tener una vista tan desarrollada, el sudor se hacía en su frente, movió los flequillos esperando calmarse, ¡estupendo, ahora podía añadir otra cualidad suya a su maldición la de tener tan buenos oídos, ella había comenzado a jadear, se miró su ingle desesperado, si ella seguía avanzando, a este paso, hiciera lo que hiciera terminaría eyaculando al mismo tiempo que ella tuviese el orgasmo, que por cierto por sus gemidos debía estar cerca, y su virilidad cada vez se ponía mas tensa, humedeciendo su pantalón… ohhh Kagome… ¿Qué me estas haciendo?...

Necesitaba sentirse llena para hacerlo más real, bajó sus dedos hasta introducirlos en su interior, acompañando los movimientos con sus caderas, el roce hacía sus músculos envolverse en sus caricias, su respiración era ahora tan dificultosa que se hacían gemidos, movió sus pies arrastrándolos por el fondo, levantando la tierra alrededor de sus tobillos, bajó la otra mano para sujetarse a su muñeca, su mano se movía a mas velocidad, sus jadeos sonaban a boca llena.

-Maldición Kagome, ¡termina ya de una vez! ¡Me estás torturando! – La vio arquear la espalda, y empujarse contra sus dedos, presionó su miembro contra él, como si quisiera refugiarlo de lo que estaba presenciando.

Se arqueaba casi saliendo del agua, abrió sus muslos para adentrarse más, su mente estaba ocupada por ese ser que en sus fantasías la estaba poseyendo, pidiéndole que gritara su nombre.

-InuYasha… - gemía sin controlarse, resguardada en la soledad de la naturaleza.

La oía llamarlo antes de que el éxtasis la embargara, acabando con su poca voluntad, la lucha contra sí mismo estaba declinando a uno de los dos bandos, y su nombre seguía saliendo por esa garganta, por Kami, como deseaba estar en estos momentos con ella, y su virilidad parecía estallar, notando que había empezado a acariciarse sobre el pantalón.

- ¡Mierda Kagome, ¿siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya!

Continuará…

**Reconozco que esta resultando una experiencia agradable compartir este fic con mi amiga Anyara, y espero que cuando termine no sea la ultima. Y para los que leen esta historia decirles que me hace feliz que haya tenido esta aceptación, espero que siga gustando como el primer capitulo… arg que cursi, esa no soy yop, diox mion que me bajen ya del estrado que me quiero ir a mi casa a ver la tele y comer pizza…**

_**Artemisa**_

**Bueno ahí un comentario con notas de autor arrancadas por msn a mi amiga Artemisa, espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como el anterior, que al menos para mi gusto batió el record, más de 30 reviews para uno solo… jejejej debo decir que estamos felices, y espero que esta cap. 2 haya sido de sus agrados, ya que como dije antes la historia cambio… pero no tanto… quizás tiene un matiz que no se esperaban, a mí me gustó lo encontré cómico, sensual, tenso… hermoso… ahahaha ya estoy suspirando… ¿se me pasará un día?... espero que no (. -)**

**Recuerden que su review es mi sueldo…. Bueno el de ambas ahora, Artemisa y yo…**

**Siempre en amor…**

**Anyara**


	3. Una confesión inesperada

Capitulo III

**Una confesión inesperada**

Sentía que la tenían atrapada contra un cuerpo caliente, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza por la velocidad vertiginosa que llevaban, intentó mirar a un lado para saber que estaba sucediendo, recordaba estar en el río y de repente, su cuerpo estaba siendo golpeado por el viento con alguien más, abrió los ojos con trabajo, por sentirse algo mareada, volvió a cerrarlos de nuevo al ver como las imágenes del bosque se mezclaban en tonos verdes y tierra, no dejando apreciar nada más, no podía enfocar, luchaba por mantener los órganos en su sitio, parecía que en cualquier momento se quedarían atrás, sin darle tiempo a asustarse, se aferró a las telas de la ropa de su captor, el aroma masculino lo evidenció, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, hacía unos momentos sus pensamientos divagaban en sensaciones placenteras y apenas descubiertas y ahora volaba por el aire envuelta en los brazos del ¿hanyou?... un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espina al pensar si no estaba siendo víctima de un nuevo arrebato salvaje del youkai que la había hecho su mujer. Sintió que paraban bruscamente y la depositaban con cuidado en el suelo, podía oírlo jadear por el agotamiento… abrió los ojos lentamente, para que su gravedad se centrase de nuevo, y ahí estaba él

-I…¿Inu Yasha…? – Escuchó un jadeo de él, que intentaba contestar, lo observó sosteniéndose el pecho, sentado con las rodillas levantadas, ocultando su cara entre ellas, no sabía si lo hacía por temor… su espalda se movía violentamente, a causa de la asfixia que estaba teniendo.

Intentaba recobrar aliento, se había sobre esforzado en la carrera, pero necesitó gastar toda esa adrenalina que se había acumulado amenazando con hacerlo explotar de alguna forma, y en su caso, iba a ser la menos cómoda, verla ahí en el agua, en esa actitud tan abiertamente de entrega lo tenía al borde del colapso, sensación que se intensificó, sin permitirle razonar, cuando la oyó gemir su nombre… una corriente eléctrica le cruzo la espalda y tragó saliva mientras la miraba, no pudiendo evitar tomar bocanadas de aire, tenía colocada una mano en el pecho, evitando que su corazón decidiese seguir corriendo sin él. La vio incorporarse levemente, lo que le hizo recordar que sus ropas quedaron al pie del río.

-Inu Yasha… - Miró de lado a lado, intentando cubrirse, aún le producía pudor que la viera desnuda de forma tan abierta y él al verla cubrirse no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de la Kagome herida y temerosa de aquella tarde - ¿Dónde me has traído?... – consultó no reconociendo esa parte del bosque, que los cubría, cercándolos entre grandes y densas plantas.

Levantó una mano a ella, como petición de que lo dejase respirar un momento, sintiendo que empezaba a calmarse. Bajó su mano al notarse más recompuesto, volviendo a esconder la cara entre las piernas, descubriendo que la carrera no servía de mucho, si la seguía teniendo delante. Hizo una mueca de fastidio, ahora además de excitado, se sentía cansado, y sudado.

-Kagome, no puedes hacerme esto… - La sintió moverse en el pasto, levantó la vista a ella, quitándose el haori y entregándoselo para que se cubriera.

Recibió la prenda y metió los brazos por el haori, cerrándolo apenas, con descuido, dejando al descubierto la piel desde la unión de sus pechos, pasando por su ombligo y su vientre hasta que las extremidades de la tela descansaban entre sus piernas, se sentó sobre sus pies llevando la vista a donde él miraba segundos antes, inspeccionando el bulto bajo el pantalón, y visibles rastros de humedad sobre el, sin poder evitar sonreír con algo de malicia, al menos la reconfortaba saber que su excitación era por ella.

-No es gracioso Kagome… - le reprochó algo avergonzado, después de todo no era cómodo que te descubrieran con una erección semejante, por andar de voyerista, ella volvía a centrarse en su voz, mirándolo a los ojos, intentando borrar la sonrisa.

-La verdad si lo es… - no pudo evitar el comentario, se le hacía gracioso verlo en tal aprieto, de cierta forma el verlo así, por ella, la hacía sentirse sensual y deseada, una sensación que buscó por días sin suerte - bueno un poco…- intentó rectificar, al notar los ojos profundos y algo angustiado de InuYasha, parecía que realmente no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

-No sabes lo difícil que es para mí el estar a cada momento a tu lado – su rostro se relajo, borrando por completo su diversión, al notar el matiz de seriedad que él comenzaba a utilizar

-¿Pero, por qué? – Se acercó un poco más a él, necesitaba que le explicara, sabía perfectamente lo difícil que se le hacía abrir su corazón.

-Ay… Kagome…- suspiró acongojado, escondiendo su rostro de ella y entonces sintió una mano tocar su rodilla, la miró y posó su mano sobre la pálida de la mujer.

-Te escucho…- le anunció, mostrando una leve sonrisa, esta vez muy diferente a la anterior, en esta había un dejo de comprensión que logró entregarle algo de calidez y empuje al corazón oprimido del hanyou.

-Desde que has vuelto, pienso en todas las cosas que quiero decirte, pero… - enfocó los ojos castaños que le pedían que continuara, que lo animaban a seguir igual que si se tratara de alguna batalla que habían compartido, como tantas veces lo alentó, tomó aire y continuó – te fuiste, y no fue fácil para mí tenerte lejos, pensando en el odio que podías tenerme... y ahora…, siento que si doy un mal paso volveré a perderte, que el más mínimo error te sacará de mi vida para siempre, y no quiero… - sentía dolor en el pecho al decir aquello, su mayor temor, tenerlos lejos -… y tú… bueno tú… actúas como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y eso me asusta más, porque no sé si esto es solo una apariencia que mas tarde decidirás romper y… me reprocharás lo que pueda pasar, y también está el miedo a volver a hacerte daño, no quiero que vuelva a pasar, no debió pasar... – Su voz tembló, agachó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos

-Si quizás no debió pasar…- dijo con la voz apagada, desviando la mirada de él, intentando rescatar su mano, pero el cierre de los dedos de InuYasha al escuchar sus dolidas palabras, no se lo permitieron, y la jaló hacía su cuerpo, abrazándola con un intenso sentimiento.

-Kagome…- negó mientras aferraba a la muchacha contra sí, era tan equívoco con las palabras, por eso le costaba tanto hablar - … no debió pasar… del modo en que sucedió… - intentó rectificar - … y no puedo asegurarte que todo estará bien, no quiero volver a despertar y ver el daño que pudiera hacerte…- sintió las manos de ella apretarse contra su espalda y el calor de su mejilla en el rostro.

-Sé el riesgo que puedo correr a tu lado, y no me importa Inu Yasha, porque en las dos semanas que he estado en mi casa he podido comprobar que… te amo… y que este sentimiento está por encima de muchas cosas… – él separó la cabeza de ella, y la observó directo a los ojos, tragó con dificultad, emocionado por sus palabras – …pero te conozco, conozco al verdadero Inu Yasha, al que siempre, desde que pisé estas tierras por primera vez, ha estado a mi lado – enlazó algunas plateadas hebras de cabello en sus dedos y sonrió observando el lugar de su acción, evadiendo los ojos dorados que la escrutaban - al igual que he podido conocer al fiero y descontrolado… necesito saber como es el dulce, tierno y apasionado Inu Yasha

Se apoyó en los hombros masculinos y acercó sus labios a él, cerrando los ojos, queriendo sentir su tacto, percibir el roce de la suavidad de su piel, abrazándose a ellos, lo oyó soltar un pequeño sonido, cuando cerraba sus ojos para responder al beso, buscando ser él quien abrazara los de ella, sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse, dándose a conocer sus sabores por primera vez.

Relajó su postura para acercarse más a ella, sosteniéndole la espalda con la mano, y llevándola poco a poco a ser tumbada en el pasto, apoyándose de costado junto a ella, levantó su cabeza para verla, necesitaba ver su rostro, sus palabras lo habían tranquilizado, dejando que sus miedos se fueran, que parecieran no haber existido jamás, ella quería amarlo, y eso le hacía sentir el pecho lleno de un enorme sentimiento que lo obligaba a respirar con dificultad, y él quería demostrarle que podía ser como ella esperaba, que podía ser el InuYasha que ella parecía anhelar, cuando emanaba su esencia en el río, quiso borrar las huellas que quedaron en sus invisibles cicatrices, y comenzó besando con ternura el pómulo que semanas antes estuvo lastimado, cerrando los ojos, depositando pequeños besos en esa parte de su rostro, y lamiendo después sobre ellos, pretendiendo que con su lengua arrastrase toda impureza psicológica que pudiese haber dejado en ella, sus labios rozaban el recorrido en su mejilla hasta su labio inferior, dibujando la comisura de ese pedazo de piel, sintió la humedad de ella al tocarlo con su lengua, y notó que la incisión de su colmillo, había desaparecido, percibió la bienvenida y abrió su boca para ella, dejándose besar, y deleitándose nuevamente con su sabor, sintiéndola explorar sus dientes, pasando el dorso de su mano por la piel que no llegaba a cubrir el haori, su pecho, la unión de sus senos, su estómago, volteándola para sentir el calor en su palma abierta, subiendo y arrastrando con suavidad la prenda por el hombro, para descubrir su brazo, Kagome lo sacó de la manga, para poder acariciar su pelo, comprendía su intención, pretendía borrar todo mal recuerdo de ella, todas las sensaciones equivocadas, con el que dejase ahora.

Inu Yasha acarició su brazo, observando el recorrido que hacían sus manos, por la pálida piel, deteniéndose en una zona ligeramente rosada que aún delataba donde fueron clavadas sus garras, se inclinó el sobre ese lugar, y repitió la misma acción que en su pómulo, mientras el calor de su mano se hacía notar en el brazo de Kagome, sintiendo como la acariciaba con el pulgar.

Quiso sacar el otro brazo del haori, un leve sonido de incomodidad afloró de su garganta, la sintió pelear con la prenda, detuvo sus besos para ayudarla, exhalaba con los labios entre abiertos, se miraron unos segundos, ella pidiendo con los ojos un beso, él haciéndola conformarse con una sonrisa, y el destello de sus ojos dorados, antes, quería terminar con su ritual, recorrerla palmo a palmo, sanar el daño… poder finalmente… amarla…

Se acercó al nacimiento de su cuello, se deslizó rozando su piel hasta el centro de su pecho, bajando hasta el estómago, su lengua acarició la zona impoluta, de cualquier resto de quemadura, podía sentir el vaivén de sus pulmones al respirar, el sonido del aire al ser expulsado, aún parecía poder brotar con más fuerza, miró hacia arriba, ella tenía las manos en la frente, y se mojaba los labios, su olor embriagador volvía a emanar, se obligó a tragar, y continuar en su tarea, ver como sus caricias la estaban enloqueciendo, lo empujaban a prolongar ese placer en ella, se deslizó al pecho que había sido dañado, dibujando con suaves besos su curva, una mano se posaba en el costado del otro pecho, acariciando esa zona con el pulgar, sintiendo el ligero peso de aquella porción del cuerpo femenino, trepó con sus labios sintiendo como el pezón se hacía prominente, se sonrió levemente ante aquello, mientras el pulgar avanzaba por el otro pecho con lentitud hasta la cima, encontrándose con la rugosidad al estar despertando, la respiración de Kagome se hacía mas sonora, escuchaba como el aire salía de ella empujado con un grado mayor de fuerza, su lengua lamía el botón rosado, lo rozaba con sus dientes, una mano bajaba hasta enredarse en sus cabellos blancos, la otra para sujetarse el vientre, sus pezones parecían muy sensibles y la hacían excitarse más, podía sentir su sangre agolparse en su intimidad, ella lo sentía bajar dejando restos de humedad por su estómago, liberó los cabellos de Inu Yasha para controlarse, mordiendo el dorso de su mano, intentando acallar sus propios reclamos.

Se encontró con la mano de Kagome en su vientre, lo veía subir y bajar agitado, le agrada verla en ese estado, le hace ver que lo está deseando, se humedeció los labios con codicia, su mano apartó la de ella, que se entrelazó en sus dedos, para reposar juntas en el pasto, observó curioso ese lugar, su abdomen aún liso, que sin parecerlo, ya se convirtió en la cuna que albergaba a su cachorro, necesito respirar profundamente ante el pensamiento, depositó sus labios en él, dibujando el recorrido que hicieran semanas antes sus garras, sentía en su lengua la fina costura que una de ellas dejó marcada, terminando en su bajo vientre, pasó un dedo por ella, siguiendo la línea descendente, soltó un quejido desaprobatorio, sintió a Kagome sobresaltarse ante el roce, no iba a pensar en lo sucedido, hoy no iba a detenerse a lamentarse, quería vivir el presente con ella, y después el futuro, sin volver a pensar en el pasado, ella movió una pierna, flexionando la rodilla, su mano se aferraba a la de él, necesitaba más, estaba liberando todas sus inquietudes de días anteriores, los labios bajaron a su ingle, y treparon por el muslo, la oyó gimotear, se sentía tentada por la proximidad a su sexo, deseaba que la probara, pero él se desviaba a su pierna, que también era acariciada por él, sentía que cada lugar que InuYasha rozaba, sin importar si era con sus manos, con su lengua, con los labios, incluso con la caída suave de su plateado cabello, todo roce era inevitablemente excitante, provocativo…empleó mas fuerza en el agarre de su mano, esperando que InuYasha comprendiera su deseo, sus labios comenzaron a bajar lentamente, mientras su mano descendía a su ingle, incitándola a abrir mas las piernas, levantó la otra rodilla, pero al sentirlo lamerla, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza, cuando su lengua tocó la zona más sensible, escrutándola, desplazándola, moviéndola… demostrándole a InuYasha que aún podía inquietarla más.

Bebía de su néctar, ese que momentos antes lo iba emborrachando desde el río, ese aroma que ella iba emanando en la medida que su excitación aumentaba, haciéndolo perder toda voluntad, sentía la piel de su sexo hincharse ante las caricias que efectuaba con su lengua, con sus labios, y su respiración hacerse jadeos, exploró en su cavidad, necesitando beber más de su delicioso elixir.

Se adentraba en ella, lamiendo su interior, Kagome llevó consigo su mano al estómago, entrelazándola nuevamente desde el dorso, necesitaba sujetarse a él, tenía una extraña sensación de pertenencia y desamparo, como si no pudiera centrarse en algo lógico, como si solo los extremos fueran posibles, se asió con la otra mano a la cabeza del que parecía ahora su captor, dejando la oreja entre sus dedos, las sensaciones en su interior se mezclaba y la desesperaban, InuYasha estaba ahí, besándola y acariciándola, con una intensidad muchísimo mayor a la que pudo soñar.

La sentía arrastrar los pies por la hierba, entre jadeos se le escapaba algún gemido, sus caderas empezaban a moverse, intentaba huir, pero contradictoriamente lo pegaba más a ella, sus dedos se presionaban contra su cráneo, incitándolo a adentrarse más, arrastró su mano de la cadera a su pelvis, buscando la zona hinchada, frotándola con su pulgar, acentuando sus sensaciones, la oía gemir, sacando los sonidos por su nariz, su cuerpo se sacudía por las descargas, levantaba sus caderas del suelo y encorvaba su espalda, la mano que ella tenía atrapada era llevada de nuevo al pasto, peleaba con sus piernas por separarlo de ella, y sin embargo el agarré de su mano se intensificaba, era tortuoso y exquisito, sentía que iba a morir si lo dejaba continuar, su respiración se hacía extraña, todo el oxigeno parecía insuficiente para ventilarse, su mano lo empujaba para apartarlo y volvía a asirse, sus gemidos se confundían con sentidos sollozos, pasó la pierna por encima de él, girándose de costado, y recogiendo las piernas, aferrándose con las dos manos a la que le tenía retenida, sintiendo que él intentaba sostener las dos, la seguía lamiendo, inclinando su cabeza un poco, limpiando toda la humedad que había derramado, la oía gemir cada vez que pasaba su lengua, y eso lo incitaba, el aroma de ella, intensificado en su nariz, había intentado contenerse, no reclamarla desde el primer gemido como se lo pedía su intimidad, amarla… se incorporó para verla, tenía los ojos cerrados, posó la mano en su cadera que quedaba expuesta, sus garras tocaron levemente su piel, la oyó gemir otra vez con angustia, se acercó para besar esa parte de su piel, pero una mano se lo impidió interponiéndose, su sensibilidad estaba muy aflorada, se soltó del agarre de ella, jaló del kimono para quitárselo, tanta ropa lo estaba sofocando, estaba necesitándola, su aroma, sus gemidos, el tacto de su piel y el sabor en su boca, eran ya demasiado, pero no estaba seguro de si ella quería mas de él, sin embargo la precisaba, su excitación se lo pedía, palpitando en su entrepierna, la miraba con ojos suplicantes, ella encontró su vista, se incorporó levemente apoyándose en uno de sus codos, comprendiendo su situación, y queriendo sentirlo dentro, extendió su mano incitándolo a que se acercase a ella, atrayéndolo con las caricias en su rostro, buscando sus labios, y enfrentando su lengua con la de él, la había llevado con sus caricias a un inquietante estado alucinante, por un momento sintió que no pertenecía a ninguna parte, solo al sitio que ocupaba con él, deslizó su mano delicada y pálida por el pecho ya desnudo, con calma, aún sentía los vestigios de lo sucedido, pero no era suficiente, quería sentirlo dentro, que esa necesidad agobiante de él se saciara, lo sentía electrizarse ante el roce de sus dedos, notando como intentaba mantener el beso con dificultad, respiraba casi a jadeos por la nariz, y todo por sus manos, pensó, sonriéndose entre sus labios, llegó hasta el borde del hakama y deslizó sus dedos por el cinturón, sintiendo como InuYasha exhalaba sobre sus labios, ya sin besarla, solo manteniéndose ahí, expectante de lo que ella haría, Kagome le lamió la boca con suavidad, mientras que desataba el lazo, indicándole que se liberara de todas sus ropas… y obedeció… volviendo a besarla con intensidad, como recuperando su compostura dentro de lo posible, saboreándola con algo más de premura, el corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía que ahora sí podía llegar a ella del modo que debió ser desde el inicio, sin errores, solo con sus deseos de reclamarla, de tenerla…

Se separó de ella rompiendo el beso, oyéndola quejarse por no esperarlo, rodeó su miembro sintiendo la rigidez, se mordió el labio al observar el lugar, tanteó la cavidad de ella, humedeciendo su intimidad, expulsando el aire cuando se condujo, echando sus caderas hacía adelante, sintiendo el calor que su interior albergaba, se acopló en Kagome, que se le hacía extrañamente estrecha, por la posición en el que se encontraban, posó las manos sobre el pasto, dejando caer su peso en ellas, y comenzó a mecerse, el cabello plateado, cubriendo como un manto los cuerpos, como si de una cortina desvelada se tratara.

Lo sentía friccionarse en ella, sacándole sus gemidos desde el primer balanceo, su peso apoyado en un codo, su mano enredándose en la nuca de su hombre, atrayéndolo a ella, golpeándole el rostro con su aliento, se imaginó tantas veces tenerlo así, quizás no en la pose que ahora compartían, un nuevo gemido se le escapó acompañado de una sonrisa, que InuYasha no logró percibir, se encontraba demasiado concentrado en las sensaciones que parecía experimentar por primera vez, sus ojos se entrecerraron por el goce, centrándose en los labios del hanyou, que se habían tornado intensamente rojos, debido a la carrera que llevaba su sangre, oía los sonidos que comenzaban a salir por su boca, obligándola a jadear excitada y dejar caer la cabeza hacía atrás, aún en el aire, el cabello azabache colgando, el balanceo se hacía más fuerte golpeándose contra sus muslos, arqueando su cintura con fuerza al recibirlos, InuYasha sentía como su miembro se engrosaba con el roce que su intimidad le proporcionaba, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la proximidad de su rostro, el cuello pálido extendido, sus labios entre abiertos, incitándolo a besarla, la atrajo con una mano en la nuca y tomo su boca para apagar los gemidos de ambos con un sonido amortiguado por sus lenguas, sus vellos empezaban a erizarse su pecho se oprimía, su vientre comenzaba a concentrar la energía que lo obligaría a culminar, en su mente solo se repetía su nombre… Kagome… la fuente de su locura, sus labios se separaron, sus gargantas comenzaron a emitir gemidos descontrolados, las nucas fueron liberadas, ella volvía su rostro al pasto, cayendo sus negros cabellos a cada lado, dejando a su vista la marca que la identificaba como su mujer, continuó golpeándose sintiendo que estaba próximo su éxtasis, sin dejar de mirar la cicatriz que sus colmillos crearán en ella, la única marca que no deseaba borrar de aquel día, echó su cuerpo sobre el de ella al sentir en su miembro agolparse las sensaciones que estallarían esparciéndose.

Lo oía jadear a su oído, haciéndolo parecer más salvaje, lo que extrañamente la obligó a gruñir, lo noto pero no quiso cuestionarlo, luego… el calor de su cuerpo sudado se hacía en la parte de su espalda que quedaba directo a él, sintió su lengua lamer su nuca, sus colmillos presionar, sin romper la piel y un gruñido salir de él, erizándole con mayor violencia la columna, luego sus labios presionarse contra ella, emitiendo unas palabras desde su garganta...

-Mi hembra… - su voz sonaba ronca, agotada, con falta de aire, haciéndola mas varonil de lo que ya le resultaba.

Su vientre empezaba a contraerse, sentía su semilla correr vertiginosa por su longitud y las descargas esparcirse en ella, Kagome sentía como se llenaba haciéndola sufrir los espasmos provocados por el clímax del placer, enterró sus dedos en la tierra, sintiendo como él se detenía para temblar en ella, convulsionarse y gemir desencajado, si no supiera el motivo, se habría asustado, jadeaba sintiendo que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho, entre abrió los ojos y observo la hierba a ras de su rostro, entra las hebras plateadas que se interponían, InuYasha se movía lentamente, dejando los últimos restos de su pasión en su interior, presionándose por última vez, antes de dejarse caer sobre el haori, tras ella, con cuidado de no separarse, le gustaba la calidez de Kagome, y las palpitaciones de su sexo, que poco a poco se iban suavizando, en intensidad y tiempos, la atrajo con el brazo a su pecho, y besaba su hombro mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de la respiración.

Aún su piel era caliente, lo podía sentir en el contacto con su espalda, la oía exhalar, primero con fuerza, intentando capturar de vuelta la mayor cantidad de aire que le fuera posible, y poco a poco, más calmada, al igual que él. Atrajo su kimono ocre y la cubrió con él, la humedad de su unión cedió, deshaciéndola.

Cuando logró ordenar sus pensamientos, se oprimió más a ella, sentía que este era el momento de hablar, de decir, el momento de aclarar lo que sucedería entre ambos… tal como Sango se lo dijera, "ella debe decidir qué hacer una vez lo sepa, y tu aceptar su decisión"… le asustaba, los miedos volvían… se obligó a respirar para aplacarlos, lo que había sentido en ella era una mansa entrega, tanto como la que él mismo había protagonizado. La sintió girarse entre sus brazos, la vio quedar de espaldas mirando el cielo, las manos sobre el pecho, en el lugar en que él mantenía la suya… y la escuchó hablar…

-¿InuYasha?...- consultó casi en un susurro, parecía temer algo al igual que él.

-¿Si?...- dio como respuesta, empujándola a continuar, necesitaba saber que era lo que Kagome debía decir… qué la inquietaba, besó su hombro nuevamente y ella se sonrió con levedad, y cerró los ojos.

-¿Has pensado… que después de esto… bueno de estos dos, "esto"… - dijo intentando explicar sus encuentros, a la hora del amor las cosas fluían, pero con las palabras era diferente, aún – bueno… yo… nunca necesité tomar precauciones… - sentía la presión en su garganta y el calor subir hasta sus mejillas, haciéndola sentirse sofocada.

Inu Yasha hizo lo posible para mantenerse serio, aún no estaba seguro a dónde quería llegar ella, pero verla en esa situación se le hacía gracioso, si enrojecía más iba a parecer un candil.

Lo miraba esperando no tener que seguir hablando, pero él permanecía callado, esperando a que ella continuase, tomó aire y reunió valentía, tal vez iba a parecer paranoica, pero era algo que debían hablar, que después de todo había pensado estando en su época, no es que la idea le disgustara, pero ¿qué sabía InuYasha de precauciones después de todo?...

-Inu Yasha… ¿has pensado que… que… - bajó la vista y suspiró sintiéndose incapaz de decirle, para qué preocuparlo ahora... – Olvídalo… - después de todo no le había dicho que la amaba... y lo había descubierto nuevamente con Kikyo... suspiró pesadamente otra vez, arrugando el ceño, sabiendo que esa relación parecía una rueda que jamás acabaría

Sentía que un nudo de profunda molestia se formaba en su garganta... tenía deseos de llorar, de gritar... ¿¡hasta cuando con Kikyo?...

Inu Yasha sonrió, adivinando lo que ella deseaba decir, quizás Kagome aún no estaba preparada, pero no, esta era una buena oportunidad para sincerarse con el cachorro, pero le tomó por sorpresa que sus palabras hubiesen quedado ahogadas antes de salir una sola vocal, y la observó, notando como su semblante hasta ahora matizado con algo de temor, pasaba a uno lleno de congoja, intentó leer en ella, pero lo único que hacía era culparlo con la mirada, ¿acaso dedujo y no le agradó?.

-¿Kagome?...- Su voz se volvió temblorosa, sus temores se hacía realidad, ella había decidido, y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a dejarla ir, lo segundo que pensó fue en que tal vez fue demasiado efusivo y no midió sus fuerzas, quizás la había dañado, quizás… el cachorro… - ¿Qué te sucede?...- consultó angustiado, mientras que se incorporaba en la hierba intentando buscar su rostro, pero Kagome le dio la espalda, no quería que la viera llorar.

-Déjame…- pidió con la voz quebrantada, casi a punto de un sollozo, se acurrucó a si misma, y lo único que rondaba su mente, era que no le había dicho que la amaba…

-¿Qué te pasa?... – consultaba inquieto, intentaba olerla, pero el único aroma reinante era el de la unión que acababan de tener, tan intenso y fresco que ni siquiera el olor del cachorro llegaba a él, angustiándolo aún más -… ¿fue algo que hice o dije?...- esta vez el sollozo se escapó, InuYasha tocó su hombro buscando girarla hacía él.

-Suéltame…- le dijo con la voz debilitada, empujando la mano lejos de ella, incorporándose en la hierba, de espaldas a él, podía oler sus lagrimas, y tragó con fuerza.

-Pero Kagome…- quiso maldecirla, por lo que le estaba haciendo, no entendía lo que le pasaba y ella con su actitud de pronto tan lejana, no lo ayudaba.

-Quiero mi ropa…- pidió, acallando los sollozos sintió que una tela se posaba en su espalda y observo la caída por sus costados, comprobando que era el haori de InuYasha - ¿dónde esta mi ropa?… - consultó entonces acomodándose lo que InuYasha le había pasado, mientras que él, buscaba su hakama.

-En el río…- respondió sin fuerza en la voz, metiendo los pies en su prenda de vestir, no entendía lo que sucedía con Kagome, pero la vio girarse con rapidez hacía él cuando respondió a su pregunta.

-¿En el río?... ¿en el río?...- casi le gritaba, aún con los ojos algo humedecidos por la lagrimas que acababa de derramar lo miraban con cólera, él tenso la mandíbula, intentando con una paciencia nueva, quizás momentánea, dado que acababa de liberar una gran carga de tensión.

-Sí Kagome, en el río… no tienes que repetirlo tanto…- respondió apenas, alzando las caderas, acomodando su pantalón, para luego anudarlo, había oído de que las hembras al esperar cachorros se ponían algo irascibles, pero esto era demasiado.

La tomó por la cintura y comenzó a avanzar la distancia que había entre el lugar en que se encontraban y el tan mentado río, la oía abrir la boca, intentado decir algo, luego bufaba por la nariz, volvía a intentar hablar, y gruñía, de cierta forma se le hacía gracioso oírla, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía, ciertamente no.

La llevaba elevada por el aire, entre las copas de los árboles, con una velocidad menor a la que utilizara para recorrer con ella esta misma distancia anteriormente, el aire le acariciaba las mejillas que aún llevaba arreboladas, se sentía molesta, el pensar en que InuYasha no había sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía, en ningún momento… abría la boca para reclamarle, pero luego recordaba lo dulce que había sido con ella, y se silenciaba, pensaba entonces en que tampoco se había aclarado la situación entre ellos, él ¿aún seguiría con Kikyo?... sentía que la sangre le hervía al recordarlo tomado de la mano de la mujer días antes y quería escupirle que era un aprovechado, pero reparaba en la forma en que la llevaba sostenida, con firmeza, pero cuidado, como si llevara algo muy preciado en sus brazos… y se volvía a silenciar...

Tocaron tierra finalmente, a solo metros de donde se encontrara Kagome, sumida en su baño, las ropas continuaban ahí, tal como el hanyou lo previo, ella se acercó y se inclinó a tomarlas.

-¿Ahora me dirás lo que te pasa?...- consultó InuYasha al notarla algo más calmada

Kagome se giró con las ropas en las manos, lo miró con molestia, él pensó en que no había sido buena idea volver a preguntar, pero después de todo necesitaba saber, Kagome comenzó a vestirse aún con el haori puesto, comenzando por la ropa interior y la falda, le había quitado la vista sin responder, lo único que mantenía en su mente era que él se iría tras Kikyo en cuanto ella apareciera, y que no le había dicho que la amaba…

-Necesito que me digas lo que tienes…- insistió ya colmado, verla indiferente y casi ignorándolo, era más de lo que podía soportar, ya había tenido que pasar demasiadas cosas para que ahora ella se comportara de ese modo – ¡te lo exijo!… - alzó la voz, lo suficiente como para que Kagome reaccionara, se giró hacía el, con el haori apoyado en su pecho, acababa de poner la parte superior de su ropa interior, más no así la blusa.

-¡Tú siempre exiges!…- le gritó a viva voz, sin terminar con su labor, dejando la blusa a un lado, InuYasha hizo un leve ademán de sorpresa, pero comprendió que a estas alturas nada de ella debía sorprenderlo – ¡exiges, exiges, exiges!… y no eres capaz de brindar ni una palabra…

-¿Palabra?...- consultó, realmente no le estaba entendiendo, y, por Kami, que lo estaba intentando.

-Sí palabra… solo tienes palabras para ella… - dijo ya respirando con dificultad, con las lagrimas asomando nuevamente.

-¿Ella?… ¿Kikyo?...- consultó confuso… debía de ser, ¿quién más no?...- pero, ¿todo esto por Kikyo?...

-Sí,… y qué tú no has sido capaz… capaz…- titubeo, después de todo ¿cómo podía exigirle que le dijera que la amaba?...

-¿Capaz de qué Kagome?... – pidió, con imponente voz

-¡Por qué tuviste que ir por ella!

-Kagome… cálmate – se acercó rápidamente, la había visto alterada otras veces y no le importó, pero el acelerado ritmo que estaba empezando a tomar el corazón de su mujer, le advertía que no era bueno alterarla demasiado.

-Tú, eres el culpable… tú me haz forzado a esto…- gritó con fuerza, sintiéndose tan estúpida, torpe, con tantas ideas divagando en su mente, pero de pronto, notó como InuYasha caía a un costado de ella, sin razón aparente, miró al lado contrario - ¿Kouga?...

Kagome aprisionó aún más el haori de InuYasha contra su pecho, el hanyou tenía una leve marca en su rostro, el lugar en el que Kouga lo había golpeado, pero por qué lo haría, solían discutir, pero solo discutir, hasta que ella los separaba, eso no había cambiado, ¿por qué ahora la agresión partió sin razón aparente?...

-¡Eres un maldito, perro asqueroso!...- le gritó a viva voz, notando como el hanyou se ponía de pie, observándolo con sus ojos dorados sigiloso en espera de un nuevo golpe.

Y este no se dejo esperar, Kouga había sentido desde alguna distancia el aroma de Kagome, ese maldito perro la acompañaba, mezclando sus olores, pero en cierto modo le gustaba hacerlo rabiar como cada vez que acudía a verla cuando estaba cerca, tomó velocidad y en segundos estaba junto a ella, percibiendo a metros del lugar, el salino líquido que brotaba de sus ojos, la sangre le ardió en las venas… si esa bestia se había atrevido a tocarla, lo mataría con sus propias manos, y en cuanto estuvo a corta distancia, los escuchó discutir, el aroma de la cópula aún vivo en ambos, Kagome medio desnuda cubriéndose con recato, entre sollozos gritándole que la había forzado… ya no razonó más, con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, se lanzó sobre el hanyou asestando un duro golpe en su rostro, y no sería todo, pues ahora venía lo demás.

-¡Tú!...– Fue lo único que pudo decirle el hanyou echando mano a su espada.

-¡Maldita bestia!... ¡Qué le has hecho a Kagome!..., ¡cómo te has atrevido!... ¡No voy a dejarte con vida después de esto!... – la ira recorriendo sus entrañas

-No sé de qué me hablas pero eso me gustaría verlo – caminó en circulo con la espada preparada para desenvainar, alejándose a cada paso de Kagome

-Inu Yasha no le hagas daño, seguro que hay un motivo tras esto – Kagome intentó lidiar, pero los chicos parecían que no iban a escucharla.

Kouga gruñía furioso, corrió a él envuelto en polvo, Inu Yasha dio un salto pasando por encima de él y quedando a unos metros de la chica.

-¡¿Es lo mejor que sabes hacer lobo!... – lo encaró InuYasha, con aquella sonrisa arrogante que poseía, y que a Kouga le exasperaba, más aún bajo estas circunstancias.

Tenía los puños cerrados, en posición de ataque, dispuesto a usar uno de sus mejores golpes contra el hanyou, que estaba listo para defenderse

Vio a Kouga correr hacia InuYasha dando un salto y preparando en el aire su pierna para darle una patada, justo en el pecho, era tanta la ira que sentía contra él que no midió consecuencias, y la sangre pareció helársele de pronto, y se quedó sin aire en los pulmones, cuando notó que Kagome se interponía entre él y su contrincante, para ¿defenderlo?... pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no le daba tiempo para detenerse, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y soltó un quejido agonizante, notó el calor de la piel y su pie hundirse en el cuerpo, abrió los ojos temblando, tambaleándose por las fuerzas perdidas ante el miedo de lo que iba a ver.

Cuando vio que Kouga iba a atacar con tanta fuerza a InuYasha, no lo pensó dos veces, por muy molesta que pudiera estar con él, no podía permitir que nada le sucediera, ella lo amaba, con todas las fuerzas que conocía, y un nuevo instinto de protección se había despertado en ella, sabía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para repeler un ataque de Kouga, pero al menos se aseguraría de que InuYasha estuviese a salvo, y corrió hasta él…

Se preparó, sabía que este lobo rabioso continuaría con su ataque y no debía de encontrarlo con la guardia baja, lo observó y noto la fuerza con que se dirigía a él y de pronto, las manos pequeñas de Kagome se apoyaron sobre su pecho y ahí sintió como si la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies, y la tomó por lo hombros pasándola tras su figura, recibiendo de lleno en el pecho el golpe fiero, que Kouga había asestado, cayendo de rodillas con la mano en el lugar golpeado, intentando recobrar el aire… al menos Kagome se encontraba bien, la siente arrodillarse junto a él, buscando ver su rostro, Kouga lo observa asombrado por la velocidad que debió emplear para protegerla, y nervioso por lo que ha estado a punto de suceder, InuYasha alza su mirada furioso, sus ojos dorados fulguran de ira y le grita sin más.

-¡Estúpido lobo!... – su voz, sonaba profunda y arrastrada, casi un gruñido - ¡qué demonios haces!... ¡¿qué no ves que esta esperando un cachorro!... - en estos momentos sentía deseos de estrangularlo con sus propias manos por poner en peligro a su mujer y a su cachorro, abrió los ojos tanto como pudo e intentó tragar una saliva que no se formaba.

La última frase, sonó como un eco en la mente de cada uno, Kagome, sin poder reaccionar, pensando en si lo que el hanyou decía era verdad… Kouga, intentando asimilar que el muy bestia había preñado a "su mujer"… e InuYasha, esperando por Kami, que Kagome no deseara matarlo luego de esto…

Continuará…

**Jejejejejj, mira en qué apuro se ha metido con esa boquita que tiene y esos impulsos, si es que su voz es mas rápida que sus pensamientos, bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, con ganas de continuarlo, ayayaya, si no fuese, como dice Anyara, por ese sustento que nos dais, este fic hubiese terminado en este capítulo, pero como también dice ella, hay mas cosas que contar, un besotes grande a todos, y espero que estén disfrutando con esta pequeña historia que había que escribir… (pss psss Anyara di algo que no se que mas decir…)**

**Ya va, va, wapa…jejejeje se me han pegado algunos términos, sisisis… ya estoy lista para visitar España… Bueno pasando a la historia, al menos a mí me ha gustado mucho, creo que esta apasionada y tan tierna también, veo como Kagome e InuYasha están descubriendo su madures, pero aún les queda, además pues no culpen a la pobre muchacha, miren que sus hormonas andan revolucionadas, de ahí sus cambios anímicos tan bruscos, y el pobre de Inu…ahahahaha… mi hanyou amado, tan comprensivo, creo que ha creado una paciencia muy grande con ella… y Kouga, de defensor, ejejej me reñí mucho cuando pensó en que Inu preñó a "su mujer"… creo que jamás aceptará, que los papales del divorcio estaban listos antes de la boda…**

**Besitos a todos y gracias pro sus comentarios son nuestro alimento… **

**Siempre en Amor… (espero que Artemisa, este de acuerdo con mi eslogan)**

_**Artemisa y Anyara **_


	4. Embarazo

Capítulo IV

Embarazo

InuYasha apoyado en una de las paredes rosas del cuarto de Kagome, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada, las manos dentro de las mangas de su haori, sintiendo como sus oídos se resentían a cada uno de los sonidos que la muchacha efectuaba en el baño… llevaba ahí bastantes minutos ya, y él no sabía qué podía hacer. Tocó nuevamente a la puerta, su paciencia simplemente se estaba acabando, no podía permitir que a Kagome le sucediera algo, o de lo contrario las palabras de ese lobo apestoso se harían realidad.

-¡Estúpido lobo!... – su voz, sonaba profunda y arrastrada, casi un gruñido - ¡qué demonios haces!... ¡¿qué no ves que esta esperando un cachorro!...

Había sido tal su desesperación, que no midió sus palabras, estaba molesto, alterado por lo que pudo sucederle a Kagome y a su descendencia, la muchacha se quedó mirando perpleja los ojos dorados que en cuanto logró reaccionar se posaron en ella buscando una reacción, Kagome que se había inclinado hacia él para ver lo que el golpe de Kouga le había ocasionado, comenzó a deslizarse hasta que quedó sentada sobre la hierba, aún oprimiendo el haori contra su pecho semidesnudo, sin palabras.

-Kagome… - InuYasha nombraba sintiendo que apenas y lograba hacer audible su voz, por dos razones, una, el golpe que le había quitado el aire que aún no lograba recuperar por completo, y dos, el temor a la reacción de su mujer… ¿y si salía corriendo a su época?... - ¿estas bien?... – logró musitar, agachándose a la altura de ella, para mirarla con detención.

Kagome pestañeó un par de veces, como si ahora en realidad estuviese mirando a InuYasha, como si hubiera vuelto de algún lugar al que su mente se trasladó. El hanyou pudo percibir, como los ojos castaños de ella se aguaban… por Kami… que no llore…

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Kagome maldita bestia?...- le gritó exaltado Kouga, al ver que "su aún mujer", reaccionaba con lagrimas, no podía dejar de pensar en que había sido forzada.

Pero InuYasha no se detuvo a responder, lo único importante para él ahora era la reacción de Kagome.

-¡Te estoy hablando sucio perro!...- volvió a alzar la voz el lobo, con los puños apretados.

Entonces fue que el hanyou exasperado, por las interrupciones, giró su rostro para enfrentarlo, se puso de pie, tomando aire dispuesto a deshacerse de la indeseada presencia de Kouga, pero no alcanzó a emitir ninguna frase, sintió como los suaves dedos de Kagome le tomaban la mano, obligándolo a mirarla, las lagrimas finalmente se habían desprendido de sus ojos, que lo observaban inquisidores.

-¿Tú lo quieres?...- musitó en un hilo de voz, que InuYasha logró percibir claramente, y entonces se olvido que existía un Kouga junto a ellos.

Se agachó frente a Kagome, y oprimió los dedos de ella en su mano, se sonrió con levedad, y asintió sin saber que más decirle, claro que lo quería, era de ella también y eso sin lugar a dudas lo hacía más importante aún. Sintió los brazos de Kagome, rodearle la cintura, obligándolo a caer sentado, el rostro de su hembra sumido en el pecho del hanyou, que se apoyó con una mano en la hierba, para poder con el otro brazo rodearla con fuerza, este gesto afectuoso, lo había calmado, parecía, al menos, no estar tan molesta, y sintió entonces la voz del espectador que tenían a un lado, obligándolo a enfocarse en los retadores ojos celestes de Kouga.

-Más te vale que cuides bien de ella, bestia, por que de lo contrario, me la llevaré y cuidaré de su cachorro como si fuera mío – le advirtió, y por el tono de su voz, sabía bien que hablaba en serio.

-¡Feh!... Desaparécete, apestoso…- rugió, no iba a separarse ahora de Kagome, para ponerse a pelear con ese lobo, pero tampoco dejaría que sus palabras lo amedrentasen.

Vio alejarse a Kouga, dejando tras de él una estela de polvo, volvió a centrarse en lo importante, Kagome, que continuaba a medio vestir, abrazada con fuerza contra él… no sabía bien que debía decirle, quería que se sintiera bien, un nudo se formaba en su garganta y las palabras no fluían, solo el sentimiento, y no sabía como expresarlo, hasta que dijo lo único que parecía graficarlo todo, aunque aún así le parecía poco.

-Te amo… Kagome…

Un nuevo sonido tras la puerta del baño lo trajo de vuelta, claro que iba a cuidar de ella, no dejaría jamás que ese lobo cumpliera con su amenaza.

-Vamos Kagome, abre esta puerta de una vez – ordenó intentando mantener la calma, pero ya no lo pediría una vez más, que la madre de Kagome lo disculpara, pero la puerta se haría añicos si ella no se decidía a abrir. El clic de la cerradura, le dijo que no sería necesaria la violencia.

La vio ahí, apoyada en la pared, algo inclinada, frente al sanitario, con el rostro pálido, una mano apoyada en el vientre, el lugar en donde se gestaba su cachorro… y se sintió abatido… la oía jadear, pero no eran aquellos mismos jadeos de placer que recordaba de ella, eran unos muy diferentes, casi agónicos, como si se estuviera esforzando mucho, tomó aire para decirle algo, pero no alcanzó, ya que notó como Kagome se impulsaba con violencia hacía el artefacto ese que utilizaban para sus desechos, y expulsaba ya puro líquido amarillento desde su boca, por el aroma que segregaba, podía decir que era agrio. Tomó un vaso que había sobre el lavamanos y lo llenó de agua, por lo que podía ver, ella ya estaba desalojando líquido, si no bebía algo, pronto se deshidrataría.

-Kagome… ¿qué puedo hacer?...- consultó sintiéndose el ser más inútil sobre la tierra, sabía que esta clase de cosas sucedían a las mujeres en espera de cachorros, pero no le había tocado presenciar ninguna, y menos la de su mujer…

-Creo que ya lo has hecho todo InuYasha…- dijo apresurada, antes de que una nueva descarga de su vacío estómago aflorara.

InuYasha frunció el ceño, sabía que se refería a que llevara al cachorro con ella, le dolieron sus palabras… ¿es que acaso ya no lo quería?... la vio apoyar la espalda en la pared, y deslizarse por ella, agotada, hasta que llegó al piso y se sentó, aún vestida con su pijama de verano, enfocó los castaños y cansados ojos en él, y oprimió su labio.

-Sácame de acá… - pidió extendiendo su mano, esperando que InuYasha viniera por ella.

Sabía que sus palabras habían sido muy duras, ahora ya comprendía a qué se debían sus cambios de ánimo, pero no lograba controlarlos del todo… pudo ver la confusión en los dorados ojos del hanyou, que avanzó hasta ella, entregándole desde lo alto el vaso con agua, lo recibió y miró, pensando en si no lo devolvería también, suspiró y bebió rogando a Kami…dejó el vaso sobre el piso y vio a InuYasha inclinarse, tomándola entre sus brazos con un mínimo esfuerzo para sacarla de ese putrefacto lugar, al menos para su agudo sentido del olfato, como se lo estaba pidiendo.

La dejó sobre la cama y Kagome suspiró algo más aliviada, estas nauseas matutinas la estaban matando, sabía que eran normales durante los primeros meses, pero suplicaba por que ya cesaran. Notó que InuYasha se dejaba caer sobre la alfombra, apoyó una mano sobre su pierna desnuda y la acarició con suavidad, sentía que ese tacto delicado era una forma de reconfortarla, quizás descansando también de lo extenuante que debía de ser soportarla con el carácter que ahora portaba, y debía de reconocer que le estaba teniendo una paciencia sin igual.

Dejó descansar la mano en la pierna, pensando que ella durmiera, pudiendo descansar de esos molestos vómitos, se giró sobre la alfombra, para apoyar su espalda en el lecho, y dejar caer la cabeza sobre el colchón, suspiró al cerrar los ojos, la sintió moverse, y apreció las hebras del perfumado cabello de ella tocarle el rostro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con su semblante encima, mirándolo con ojos cargados de un brillo especial.

-¿Qué haces ahí?... – Susurró cerca de él

Tocó su mejilla hasta sujetar el mentón, acariciando con suavidad, aproximándose lentamente a sus labios, lo vio inclinarse un poco, presionando su cabeza con el colchón para poder alcanzarla, deseó en esos momentos tomarlo por el haori y arrastrarlo con ella, InuYasha enredó sus dedos en los cabellos negros, atrayéndola a él, pudiendo sentir la humedad de sus labios, y notar como su aliento chocaba en el cuello de su mujer, el despertar de su aroma, recorría cada poro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentirse como ella, excitado, se relamió al verse liberado de su beso, intentándolo atraerla otra vez.

-Ven a la cama… - la miró en silencio, perdido en la sonrisa de sus labios.

Ella se separó de él, para acomodarse, viendo como se sentaba sobre la cama, posando las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Se acercó para tocar su boca, y volver a sentir la sensación de su tacto, la sintió tirar del kimono directamente, hacia abajo, como intentando quitarlo, obligando a salir al haori por los hombros, movió los brazos para ayudarle a quitarse las prendas, y se dispuso a desabrochar cada botón de la blusa de su pijama, sacándosela por sus finos brazos deslizando las mangas por ellos, sus manos atraparon el rostro de su hanyou, incitándolo a arrodillarse entre sus piernas, llevándolo con ella hasta el colchón, y ambos dejándose llevar hasta donde sus cuerpos en esos momentos les estaban pidiendo.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba Kagome ya con su mochila amarilla lista para el viaje, apoyada contra la pared y cargada de una serie de comestibles que su madre le había puesto en ella, toda la familia reunida y sentada alrededor de la mesa, InuYasha permanecía junto a su hembra, que mantenía los bordes de la falda que vestía aprisionados entre sus dedos, los dorados ojos cerrados y colmillo de acero apoyada sobre su hombro, la noticia ya había sido dada, las reacciones fueron diversas, Souta, se quedó mudo, y luego señaló la cabeza del hanyou, preguntando algo asustado, si su sobrino también tendría orejas de perro… las blancas orejas de InuYasha se movieron sin responder, el abuelo se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y exclamó histérico que sus bisnietos serían medios demonios… la madre de Kagome se quedó en silencio, miró fijamente la madera, y luego les sonrió a ambos ofreciéndoles una taza de té. El hanyou abrió los ojos solo en ese instante y ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a la mujer, por el inesperado ofrecimiento, asintiendo por igual.

-Bueno… y ¿cuándo será la boda?...- sentenció el abuelo, Kagome se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responder… ¿debían tener una boda?...

-¿Y para qué?...- consultó confundido InuYasha – nosotros ya estamos unidos… ella ya es mi hembra

El hombre se quedó mirándolos, Kagome, no supo que decir, InuYasha parecía férreo en su afirmación, lo que de algún modo la hizo sentir bien, después de todo le había dicho que la amaba y sus demostraciones, se lo afirmaban, sabía que no era solo por el bebé que estaba junto a ella, era por un sentimiento que había descubierto y que atesoraba.

-Debo ir por algo…- pronunció el abuelo, resignado, caminando fuera de la habitación, "su hembra", se repetía, sabiendo que jamás comprendería a un medio demonio.

Tomaron su té, y la señora Higurashi se restringió a consultar cuanto tiempo de embarazo era el que portaba Kagome, y que tal se había estado sintiendo… InuYasha comenzaba a fastidiarse, su paciencia era limitada, de hecho la confinaba toda para Kagome, así que se puso de pie tomando la mochila del rincón y anunciando a voz firme que ya se iban.

-Promete que te alimentarás bien…- le pidió su madre, y ella solo asintió, sabía que sus viajes entre las épocas se harían cada vez menores, Kagome asintió, notando como querían formarse las lagrimas en sus ojos… por Kami si no era una despedida para siempre…

-No se preocupe... yo cuidaré de ellos – aseguró el hanyou, con la mochila al hombro y su figura imponente ante las dos mujeres, que no dudaron de que sería así.

Kagome cruzó la puerta en dirección al pozo, e InuYasha le seguía los pasos, la observó unos instantes, y parecía haber perdido peso en lugar de aumentarlo, su rostro denotó preocupación, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del abuelo que venía tras ellos.

-Esperen, esperen… - exclamaba el hombre, que traía algo envuelto en un papel añoso, que alguna vez pareció ser blanco – esto les servirá, al menos a tu abuela y a mí nos sirvió cuando estábamos esperando a tu madre… - sopló sobre el paquete rectangular, Kagome tosió por el polvo que se esparció, e InuYasha echó hacía atrás al cabeza, mirando de reojo a su mujer que se cubrió la nariz con el dorso de la mano, y luego molesto le quitó el objeto al hombre.

-Démelo, yo lo llevo…-dijo casi gruñéndole.

-Gracias abuelo – expresó Kagome, sosteniendo del brazo a InuYasha y tirando de él hacía el pozo, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un mordisco al anciano patriarca.

Tocaron tierra una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en el Sengoku, Kagome se sacudió la falda y se tomo de las enredaderas que caían por el pozo, a fin de salir al aire fresco, se sostuvo, e hizo un primer empuje para subir, haciendo presión con sus pies en la pared, pero antes de que lograra subir un poco más, sintió el fuerte brazo de InuYasha rodearle la cintura, apresándola y de un salto ya estaban fuera del agujero… ¿cómo lograba tener tal precisión?... no lo sabía, pero vaya que le gustaba.

-No vuelvas a intentar subir sola – la reprendió y Kagome se le quedó mirando embelesada, los ojos dorados mostraban algo de reproche, pero se fueron suavizando lentamente – ¿qué no ves que me preocupas?...- le confesó y ella le sonrió con dulzura, se estiro lo suficiente como para darle un suave beso

-Bueno, pues no te preocupes tanto – su tono era afectuoso, - que no estoy inválida…- intentó aclarar.

-Pero estás embarazada – mencionó él, sosteniéndola por la cintura con la mano que llevaba desocupada.

-Sí embarazada no incapacitada…- continuó intentando apoyar su punto, sintiendo como él la rodeaba ahora con el otro brazo ejerciendo presión en su espalda con un objeto, el que le había pasado su abuelo.

-Ay Kagome, ya deja de ser tan terca…- la reprendió nuevamente, ¿es que acaso esta mujer no entendía que llevaba a su cachorro?...

-¿Terca?... – repitió acentuando el termino.

-Sí...- continuó apoyando, presintiendo que esto no iba a tener un buen final.

-Ya veo… esta embarazada necesita espacio – pidió moviéndose dentro del abrazo obligando a InuYasha a soltarla.

-Ves como eres terca…- le dijo, viendo como se encaminaba hacía la aldea

Caminaron por entre el bosque, InuYasha algunos pasos tras Kagome que aún se mantenía silenciosa, y de pronto en la soledad del lugar, un sonido se escuchó, obligando a la mujer a detenerse, el hanyou sonrió sabiendo lo que era, el estómago de ella que le estaba suplicando ser llenado, era algo cada vez más habitual, cuando ella se volteo, le extendió la mochila, Kagome lo observó aún molesta y se sentó apoyada en el tronco de uno de los árboles que los circundaban… el sonido de la naturaleza los rodeaba, y los rayos de un sol bastante caliente, se filtraba entre las hojas de las altas copas, que se mecían con una brisa suave que los ayudaba a apaciguar en algo el calor.

Ella comenzó a hurgar en el interior de su bolso, sacando varios recipientes, los abría, olía y luego de una mueca de desagrado, los volvía a cerrar, InuYasha se apoyó junto a ella y se quedó mirando algo curioso, el paquete que traía consigo, y viendo que Kagome estaba ocupada buscando con qué acallar el clamor de su estómago, comenzó a quitar el envoltorio, encontrándose con un libro de gruesas tapas con relieve y algunas imágenes en ella, lo miró notando a una pareja abrazada en la cara, luego comenzó a ojear las páginas, sin detenerse en al escritura, más sí en las ilustraciones, de bastante buena calidad, si considerábamos los años que el libro debía de tener, no lograba entender del todo lo que la imagen intentaba mostrar, giró un tanto el tomo y la cabeza buscando descifrar lo que las figuras de un hombre y una mujer estaban haciendo, y de pronto los ojos dorados se le abrieron en sorpresa, y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-¿Qué era?...- consultó Kagome, sabiendo que el hanyou estaba revisando lo que su abuelo les había entregado, con la boca llena, al fin había encontrado con qué silenciar a su escandalosa barriga, pero InuYasha no le respondía, parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba observando -¿InuYasha?...- insistió

-¿Ah?...- contesto completamente distraído, dejando el libro sobre la hierba del lado contrario al que estaba ocupando Kagome, con el dedo metido entre las paginas para no perder el lugar que observaba.

-¿Qué libro es?...- consultó notando como él parecía querer esconderlo de ella, volvió a mirar los ojos de InuYasha que lo delataban, algo ocultaba.

Kagome dejó el recipiente con su alimento a un lado y se arrodillo, apoyando el peso en sus manos y piernas, quedando InuYasha con parte de su cuerpo bajo ella, intentaba alcanzar el libro que él había alejado un poco más, aún sobre la hierba, observó a Kagome, en la posición que ahora tenía, y se obligó a tragar con dificultad, la garganta parecía cerrársele, ya que la forma en que Kagome se sostenía era demasiado similar a la que acababa de ver en al ilustración, y no pudo evitar imaginarse que él ocupaba el lugar que le correspondía para completar la escena.

La muchacha llegó hasta el objeto, tomándolo sin mucha dificultad, ya que el hanyou parecía ido, se acomodó sobre él, algo distraída con el libro en las manos, sentada con una pierna a cada lado de la figura masculina.

-¿Kamasutra?...- leyó incrédula, ¿eso era lo que el abuelo les había obsequiado?... sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver los ojos brillantes de InuYasha, que seguía algo perdido, y solo entonces advirtió que algo notoriamente rígido se presionaba contra su sexo.

-Kagome...- escuchó susurrar con una necesidad extrema al hanyou, que se humedeció los labios secos.

-Oh… InuYasha…- respondió ella, comprendiendo la situación que se estaba gestando.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Meses más tarde, entre los matorrales de algún bosque cercano, se encontraban dos figuras, una de ellas había cambiado notoriamente, InuYasha estaba sentado besando los acalorados labios de su mujer, que últimamente lo estaba reclamando cada vez más, ella se había quitado ya su hakama e intentaba quitarle la suya con una sola mano, en la otra, sostenía un obsequio que les había sido entregado tiempo atrás.

-No, creo que no va por este lado – dijo Kagome, observando la ilustración en el libro, que ya iba como por la mitad – es hacia el otro lado – dijo quitando con algo de dificultad la pierna de uno de los costados de InuYasha.

-Feh, Kagome…- bufó algo molesto, ayudando a la mujer en su tarea de desnudarlo - ¿no han sido ya suficientes vueltas?...- consultó, era cierto que había creado una paciencia sin igual en él, con su hembra, sobre todo en el estado en que se encontraba, y no podía negarlo, aquella barriga de alrededor de cinco meses de un bien llevado embarazo, pero que parecían seis o seis y medio, la hacían ver bastante sensual, combinado con la forma maternal que adoptaban sus senos, palpo uno de ellos, llenando su mano y desbordando incluso.

Kagome le sonrió y se mordió el labio con insinuación, se colocó sobre él, dándole la espalda, obligando a InuYasha a recostarse, dejando el libro a un lado con las páginas hacía abajo en la hierba, para no perder la imagen, por si necesitaba chequearla nuevamente, apoyó una de las manos en las rodillas separadas del hanyou, para ayudarse en los movimientos, sentía las manos de él, en sus caderas, mientras intentaba acomodar, sin poder ver, producto de su abultado vientre, el miembro que sostenía erecto en su palma, InuYasha sentía hormiguear la carne ante el tacto de sus dedos, comenzando a incitarla a bajar, para entrar en ella, y Kagome se dejó caer, el peso del cuerpo femenino, había variado considerablemente, y aunque no significaba mayor problema para él, parecía que en ella si tenía algún efecto, empezó a guiarla, en los movimientos, indicándole como hacer, al presionarla con sus manos, notó como pronto comenzaba a tomar el ritmo.

Ella apreciaba como los vellos empezaban a erizársele por la fricción, sus piernas se cargaban rápidamente por el peso de su abdomen, sintiendo la necesidad de parar y descansarlas, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre las de InuYasha, que experimentaba el avance de su excitación, siendo interrumpida, para comenzar de nuevo, sintiendo que Kagome volvía a retomar su acción, perdiendo el ritmo de vez en cuando, curvó su cuerpo un poco hacía atrás y se afirmó con una mano en el pecho de su pareja, su miembro se hacía mas notable en ella, su respiración empezaba a atorarse, haciéndola jadear, sus piernas volvían a dolerles por el cansancio, sus jadeos cambiaban de tonalidad, haciendo notar al hanyou el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo y se volvía a detener, frustrando su libido, que iba decayendo al no lograr un ritmo constante.

Kagome volvió a tomar el libro, para revisar si la posición era la correcta, ya que no concebía no poder ejecutar la acción como era debido, se sentía frustrada, cada vez que comenzaba a experimentar sensaciones placenteras, el cansancio de su cuerpo, pesado ya, la obligaba a detenerse.

-¡Suelta eso ya de una vez!…- escuchó decir a InuYasha, con la voz ronca por la excitación, que le arrebató el objeto de las manos y lo tiró por ahí a varios metros de ellos, entre los matorrales – lo haremos a mi manera… yo no necesito libros…- su tono sonaba sensualmente profundo y con ese indiscutible toque de arrogancia que lo hacía tan deseable.

Sintió ambas manos masculinas posarse con energía en sus caderas y elevarla lo suficiente como para que liberara de su interior la intimidad húmeda de él, la recostó sobre la manta que les estaba sirviendo de lecho, quedando junto a ella, y le besó los labios, delineando con las yemas de los dedos el camino, desde el centro de sus senos, contorneando con una sonrisa oculta por las caricias de sus besos, la barriga tersa y dura que ella portaba, luego de llegar al punto más alto en ese lugar, se deslizó hacía abajo, buscando el vello de su intimidad y comenzó a masajear abriéndose paso entre la humedad evidente de su excitación, tanto para su tacto, como para su poderoso olfato que ya lo estaba embriagando. InuYasha le lamió los labios, y se sonrió, demostrándole que ya tenía el control, la escuchó gemir mansamente, en una extraña calma, se acomodó quedando Kagome boca arriba, ligeramente girada, en el improvisado lecho, y él de costado creando un leve espacio entre sus dorsos, se abrió paso poniendo una de las piernas de su hembra sobre su cadera, acariciándola, por el centro del muslo y la otra apenas entre las piernas masculinas, dejando el espacio suficiente para seguir, formando un especial cuadro de arte, Besaba su hombro izquierdo, mientras deslizaba su mano al sexo ya húmedo, masajeándolo, la oía jadear con calma, con la misma mano que acarició la extremidad, volvió a tocar la intimidad de Kagome, llevándola luego humedecida por las caricias en su sexo, humedeciéndose los dedos en ella, deslizó su mano por la cadera de su mujer, bordeando la curva de su vientre, se sujetó su miembro, tanteando la entrada de su sexo, caliente por las caricias que antes le brindó, se introdujo con cuidado en ella, la oyó soltar un sonoro suspiro, que recorrió cada poro de su piel, se movía tras ella, mientras que Kagome dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones en jadeos esta vez de ansiedad por el placer venidero, sintió como el hanyou, arrastraba la pierna que estaba sobre su cadera, abriendo un poco más el espacio de su acceso, se empujó más fuerte hacía ella, sintiendo al fin que su virilidad ingresaba por completo, comenzando a girar en aquel punto de unión, sintiendo como Kagome se sostenía con una mano de la hierba y con la otra del hombro de InuYasha, lo que le indicaba que finalmente estaban avanzando por el camino correcto, llevando el ritmo constante por el que clamaban instantes antes, los dedos femeninos que se adherían con fuerza a su piel, ahora se esforzaban por enlazarse en el cabello plateado, para aproximarlo a ella y sentirlo jadear en su oído.

-¿Ves como no necesitamos del libro?...- jadeaba, una pregunta, en el lugar que ella le había encontrado, sintiendo su aliento caliente golpeando el oído, sabiéndose triunfador, más aún, al obtener como respuesta un pesado gemido, y un agarré mayor en su cabeza, le lamió el lugar, gruñendo ante la necesidad de entrar con más fuerza, que el escucharla enardecida le producía.

Kagome liberó el enlace resbalando las hebras plateadas por los dedos, bajando hasta posarse en la cadera de InuYasha que se encontraba empalmada en ella, presionando el lugar, buscando que entrara más, cerraba los ojos y sentía que se desvanecía de este mundo, inquieta los volvía a abrir, para enfocarse en buscar los de su amado hanyou, que le negaba el acceso a ellos, perdido también en sus propias sensaciones, deslizó la mano que se encontraba sobre la hierba, con una necesidad imperante de conocimiento, llevándola justo al lugar en donde se producía la unión de ambos, sus dedos, rozaron la suavidad de la piel lubricada del miembro de InuYasha, empujándose dentro de ella, tragó con algo de dificultad, intentando mantener algún grado de concentración en imaginar lo que palpaba, extendió un poco más, para sentir el movimiento de la fricción, intentando tocar con mayor energía y al sentir de forma más plena la erección apremiante de InuYasha, sintió que su espalda se sacudía con una corriente nerviosa que la obligó a gemir con fuerza, y en respuesta él, atrajo su cabeza, enlazando las hebras azabaches, algo desordenadas, pegando casi la boca en la parte alta de su cuello, levantando el rostro a él, sentía los golpes hacerse mas violentos, su aliento golpear en ella, los jadeos entraban en su tímpano, su cuerpo se llenaba de una energía que oprimía su vientre, notando como su cuerpo se contraía sintiendo abrazar la virilidad de su hombre, no pudiendo evitar que su cabeza se relajase, apoyándose en el hanyou con una mano posada sobre el vientre suave y caliente… haciendo de la entrega algo en verdad íntimo y unificador, la escuchaba rogar entre los gemidos, por un placer mayor, arraigado en las profundidades de su interior, esperaba que él con sus estocadas pudiera arrebatárselo, podía notar como los músculos de ella se tensaban alrededor de su miembro, haciendo del roce algo más apremiante, y su respiración más agitada, parecía que su sangre ardía toda reunida en su sexo, y en la forma palpitante en que su cabeza le indicaba que pronto todo estallaría, escuchaba de fondo los sonidos emitidos por la voz femenina algo roída por la sensación de la entrega, las uñas de ella clavándose en su cadera, y el cuerpo contorsionando en busca de los últimos movimientos que la llevarían al clímax. La escuchó jadear tres veces forzosamente, con las fosas nasales dilatadas, para luego soltar un gemido profundo y extenso, sintiendo sus espasmos, y el líquido caliente de su sexo desplegarse por alrededor de su virilidad, InuYasha apretó los dientes y gruñó con energía entrando un par de veces más con bastante fuerza, aferrándose con necesidad a la pierna en su cadera, buscando su culminación… sintiendo como la eyaculación se hacía inminente, las convulsiones de su abdomen se mezclaban con los sonidos de su boca, obligándolo a apretar el entrecejo al sentir su éxtasis extenderse en el interior caliente de su amada, presionándose una vez más para liberar los restos de su esencia…

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hogar de su cachorro, y logró percibir el latido apresurado y galopante del ser que se gestaba gracias al amor de ambos, Kagome le había explicado que los bebés mantienen un ritmo más acelerado en su pequeño corazón, y entonces se sonrió… no había conocido felicidad mayor en su vida… un hijo… más de lo que un hanyou solitario podía soñar tener algún día…

Continuará…

**Hola a todas, bueno es un hecho, InuYasha como hombre, Hanyou, demonio… o como sea es un espécimen exquisito, me encanta…ahahahah y creo que Artemisa esta de acuerdo conmigo, ya estamos preparando el cap. 5 que creo será el último, a no ser que se nos ocurra algo más, pero por lo que veo, al menos este fic, ya esta cerrando su etapa… solo esperamos que les guste este cap. y que dejen sus mensajitos.**

**Siempre en amor….**

**Artemisa y Anyara**


	5. Una Familia

Capítulo V

**Una Familia**

Quizás no fuese la forma correcta de que esto empezase, pero ninguno de los dos se arrepentían de nada, ya que, después de todo, fue lo que les unió, la llevaba de la mano, paseando por los alrededores de la aldea, habían decidió estacionarse en una cabaña, según las cuentas de Kagome, no faltaba mucho para que el cachorro naciera o el bebé, como decían estos humanos. Consiguió mantener alejada a Kikyo de todo esto, después de la advertencia que le hizo, estando a punto de acabar con ella, le decepcionó bastante su actuación en una de las batallas con Naraku, permaneciendo como espectadora en una lucha en la que Kagome corrió verdadero peligro, y ella con una de sus flechas podría haber evitado que la atrapase, desde aquél momento supo que sus fuerzas no tenían límites, cuando se trataba de su mujer y su cachorro, o cachorros, porque con un vientre tan abultado como el que portaba ella, dudaba que viniese uno solo y se hizo a la idea de que podrían ser dos. Esa vez, volvió a perder el control, incluso poseyendo su espada, la desesperación y el miedo de perder a ambos, hacía en él los mismos efectos que cuando estaba malherido y sin catana, desde ese momento tuvo claro que youkai o hanyou, los reconocía como su familia, y nunca el daño vendría por parte de él, malhirió a Naraku, que junto a la energía purificadora que Kagome descargó en sus tentáculos, quedó casi destruido, y le llevaría un periodo largo el recuperarse y volver a aparecer, al menos aquello le daba cierta tranquilidad, más aún considerando que su descendencia estaba pronta, pensó incluso que lo mejor para ella sería mantenerse en su época, ahí estaría libre del peligro que habitaba en este lugar, pero no lo permitió, quería estar cerca de sus amigos, y de él.

Aquella vez Miroku y Sango se asustaron, pensando que Kagome podía morir en brazos del youkai cuando volviese en sí, no permitió que ellos se acercasen, solo quería que su hembra despertase del desmayo para saberla bien.

Los dos amigos vieron una escena que no olvidarían jamás, un youkai sentado en el suelo, con su humana cobijada en su regazo, olfateándola con desconfianza, buscando en ella algún aroma que le indicara su estado, Kagome despertó y pareció sorprenderse, pero de inmediato notó un extraño brillo oculto en el rojo intenso de sus ojos, apenas un destello dorado que le habló de su InuYasha, acarició su mejilla, mientras él pasaba la mano sobre su vientre un tanto abultado, nada más saberla fuera de peligro y verla sonreír con suavidad, a pesar de las magulladuras, su sangre humana, volvió a sellar la demoníaca, dándole otra vez las apariencias de hanyou, dejando bajo sus ojos un delineado un poco más oscuro que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Sintió que ella tiró de él, haciéndolo pararse. Viendo, al mirar a ella, que su Hakama azul empezaba a empaparse.

-I-Inu Yasha, creo que he roto aguas – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y algo asombrados, la llegada del bebé no se esperaba hasta al menos un par de semanas.

-¡Ya veo que has hecho aguas, Kagome! ¿no podías esperar a que llegásemos a la aldea? O haberme avisado al menos, te hubiese llevado a un sitio mas oculto, Miroku y Sango no andan muy lejos y no creo que sea correcto que te vean mojada como estás, ¡que no eres una niña Kagome! – exclamó algo molesto, sabía que las embarazadas solían tener premura a la hora de sus necesidades, pero esto era el colmo.

-No, no, que digo que he roto aguas.- se apresuro a aclarar, al ver que InuYasha parecía no comprender

-¡Kagome, ¡¿Estás bien! – Sango acudió a ellos al divisarlos, vio los pantalones mojados de su amiga y a Inu Yasha sonrojado por el pudor ajeno.

-He roto aguas – dijo casi pidiendo ayuda a Sango que de seguro le entendería mejor

-Ya estamos, y ahora lo va diciendo como si nada – quiso mirar a otro lado avergonzado el hanyou

-Inu Yasha creo que no entiendes… - Quiso explicarle Sango

-Ouphh… - Los dos la miraron y vieron que se tocaba el vientre.

-¡Oh Kami, el bebé ya viene! – Gritó Sango, haciendo que Miroku corriese hasta ellos, y que Inu Yasha mirase nervioso a su mujer, sujetándole el vientre

-Kagome, no te muevas de aquí, voy a por la vieja – Refiriéndose a Kaede

-¡A dónde voy a ir! – Se apoyó en Sango y Miroku al sentir otra contracción

Inu Yasha dio dos zancadas, se detuvo y volvió a ella.

-Mejor te llevo con ella – La tomo en brazos y la llevó a saltos agigantados.

Kaede le hacía entrega de un preparado, para ayudar a la respiración, a un anciano, que, preocupado por los efectos del resfriado de su nieta, acudió a ella. Oyeron la esterilla moverse, dejaron de hablar entre ellos para ver al hanyou con su mujer en brazos.

-Ha hecho aguas – Dijo con nerviosismo, no sabiendo qué mas hacer, y desesperándose al ver que los dos viejos se miraban el uno al otro si hacer nada.

-Se refiere a que he roto aguas – Aclaro al ver que Kaede y el aldeano, parecían no entender lo que Inu Yasha dijo, miró de reojo a su pareja, y cambió la vista a resignación, mientras comenzaba a negar con la cabeza y dejaba escapar un suspiro, pensando "no tiene remedio"

Rápidamente, Kaede, tomó constancia del asunto, preparó un futón para Kagome, donde Inu Yasha la dejó con cuidado, fue enviado a traer a Sango, para que pudiese ayudar a la anciana con el nacimiento del bebé de Kagome, no tardaron mucho en llegar, por suerte, porque las contracciones, cada vez, eran más frecuentes, y cual fue la sorpresa de ambas mujeres en la cabaña, cuando notaron que InuYasha venía cargando a Sango, de seguro para apresurar su llegada.

Caminaba nervioso de un lado para otro, no había querido salir de la cabaña, pero Sango y Kaede, prácticamente, lo echaron a patadas y empujones, bueno, los empujones fueron reales, las patadas, concluyó que habrían llegado si seguía oponiéndose a dejar a Kagome sola con ellas, sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Inu Yasha, el que te muevas tanto, no hará que el tiempo vaya más deprisa – escuchó la voz de Miroku junto a él.

Ladeó la cabeza al monje, que le sonreía inspirando calma, pero él escaseaba de eso en estos momentos, echó un vistazo rápido al zorrito que estaba en el hombro de Miroku, se veía muy preocupado, y se lamentó porque, quizás él lo estaba preocupando más por su inquietud, decidió hacer caso a Miroku, que aunque podía sentir su nerviosismo, se mostraba tranquilo, se subió al tejado de la cabaña, y se sentó, abrazándose a una rodilla y mirando a ningún punto en concreto, ya que sus oídos y su olfato acaparaban el resto de sus sentidos, comenzó a mover la pierna, dando pequeños golpecitos con el talón en el suelo, sus oídos se movieron al oírla gritar, se desarmó al sentir los pinchazos del frío en su espalda, ese grito lo había descompuesto, saltó a tierra y se dirigió a la entrada, pero fue detenido por Miroku, que lo sujetó por los brazos al colocarse delante de él, fijó su vista en el monje.

-Tranquilo amigo, ella está bien, es normal que grite – Miraba al pálido hanyou con una expresión suavizada, intentándole hacer ver que todo iba como debiera, aunque también se asustó con ese grito que parecía desgarrar cualquier garganta. Se percató que había dejado de sentir el peso en su hombro, buscó alrededor, Shippo se había alejado unos metros, y se cobijaba cogiendo a Kirara y llevándola a su pecho.

El olor a sangre, entraba en su nariz, desesperándolo, miró a la cabaña, impulsando su cuerpo a ella, necesitaba entrar, estar con su mujer, la angustia se le agarrotaba en la garganta y sentía que los ojos le quemaban, los brazos lo retuvieron con mas fuerzas, regresó la vista al monje, que le negaba con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Kagome, solo un poco más, ya está casi fuera.

Su pecho se invadía por algo nuevo, esas palabras soltadas por Kaede, lo empezaban a tranquilizar, su cachorro estaba naciendo, se soltó de Miroku retrocediendo unos pasos y volvió a caminar de lado a lado, impacientándose por ver a su pequeño, ¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo lo iban a dejar entrar?...

Se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza al oír la esterilla moverse, se apresuró a acercarse. Sango salía alegre, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, y pareciendo excitada, feliz.

-Es un niño… - Miraba al padre del bebé, intentando controlar su respiración, que se agitó tanto como si hubiese estado corriendo, nada mas ver al pequeño, moviendo torpemente las manitas sobre el futón que habían preparado para él, afortunadamente, el futón era para un adulto, pues iban a necesitar el hueco restante.

-¿Puedo entrar?... – Preguntó ansioso, poniendo un pié sobre el peldaño de madera.

-Aún no… - Volvió al interior de la cabaña, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, ¿Por qué no lo dejaba entrar?... ¿qué pasaba ahora?...

Se dio la vuelta, y se sentó sobre la tierra, agarrándose a la rodilla nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido y escamado, su pie se movía compulsivo, y su vista se fijaba en el suelo, dándole las apariencias de un niño enfadado, detuvo su movimiento y rodó sus ojos sigiloso a quien se acercaba.

Shippo daba inseguros pasos sin soltar a Kirara, no era muy dispuesto a buscar seguridad en el hanyou, pero en estos momentos, sin tener cerca a Kagome, lo tenía por la única familia capaz de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Por qué no podemos verla ya? – Su voz sonaba afectada por las ganas de llorar, cuando Inu Yasha lo miró, vio que hacía un gran esfuerzo por evitar el llanto.

Sonrió al ver que no soltaba a la gata, que parecía incómoda por la sujeción, pero entendiendo también el estado del kitsune, se dejaba sostener. Si fuese otra la circunstancia le hubiera reprendido por ser tan vulnerable, pero esta vez tenía un motivo de peso, ya que él se sentía igual, posó su mano en la cabeza de Shippo, la masajeó para darle su apoyo, incitándolo a sentarse junto a él. La esterilla volvía a abrirse, permitiendo salir a una Sango algo más agitada, Miroku que permaneció quieto viendo a los dos demonios, se giró curioso por lo que la exterminadora fuese a decir. Inu Yasha se adelantó hasta ella, esperaba que dijese algo, sus ojos clavados en el rostro de la mujer, y su tez más blanca de lo que ya se había vuelto, el zorrito liberó a Kirara para agarrarse a la hakama roja.

-¡Son dos…! – Exclamo ansiosa por entrar de nuevo.

-¿Dos?... – Preguntó apenas sin voz, miró a Miroku, mientras sentía que la felicidad volvía a embargarle, mostrándose en una sonrisa que se formó en sus labios - ¿Puedo pasar ahora?... – Intencionó subir el escalón, pero la palabras de Sango lo detuvieron

-Aún no… - Y desaparecía de nuevo tras la esterilla.

-¿A-aún no? – Se giró a Miroku buscando el motivo, éste se encogía de hombros sin saber que responder, volvió a mirar la esterilla, subiendo el primer escalón, él ya había supuesto desde semanas antes que podrían ser dos cachorros, incluso se había ilusionado al imaginarse a Kagome con uno de sus hijos en brazos y él con el otro, se supone que ya han nacido, ¿Por qué tiene que esperar más?... llevaba toda la tarde queriendo entrar, y ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera, su garganta se secó bruscamente obligándolo a tragar para humedecerla, dos cachorros era mucho esfuerzo, ¿Y si algo no iba bien en Kagome?... ¿y si se había excedido demasiado?... ¿Y si… no estaba siendo capaz de soportar?... el temor pudo más que las intenciones de entrar, sentía miedo por lo que pudiera ver dentro, retrocedió volviendo a posar los pies en la tierra.

-¿Inu Yasha?... – Shippo tiraba de sus pantalones, que bajaba la vista a mirarlo, había percibido su miedo, y eso lo tenía más asustado.

-No te preocupes Shippo – Miroku lo levantaba del suelo para tenerlo en brazos – Seguro que están vistiendo a los bebes, veras como pronto entraremos a verlos – Pero eso no le calmaba, necesitaba oírlo de él.

Inu Yasha miró al monje, y luego corrió la vista al pequeño zorro, que no dejaba de insistirle con la mirada, asintió con una sonrisa, sintiendo que los nervios del kitsune disminuían, y aferrándose a las palabras de Miroku, pidiendo en silencio que fuese ese el motivo.

La esterilla se movió nuevamente, Sango salía mas calmada, con una expresión endulzada por la ternura de su voz.

-Es una niña…

-¿T-tres?... – La voz parecía salirle de otro sitio, buscaba la respuesta de Sango, que asintió sonriéndole, mientras se acercaba a coger a Shippo de los brazos del monje.

Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, haciéndolo tambalearse, sintió las manos de Miroku sujetarle por la espalda y un brazo.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado, no vas a entrar?... – Sango lo miraba riendo levemente, nunca antes había visto al hanyou tan sorprendido y descolocado

Comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos, para entrar, sintió que tiraba de algo, miró hacia atrás, para ver, no sabía cuando fue que sostuvo uno de los brazos de Miroku, pretendiendo entrarlo con él.

-Creo que deberías ir solo, Inu Yasha – Sonreía divertido, por parecerle cómica la reacción de su amigo

Miró sin pensar la detención al brazo, lo liberó y se quedó perdido viendo su mano, oyó al zorrito pedir entrar, ya que él pareció decidir estar en otro mundo, reaccionó levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-No Shippo, dejemos que esté con su familia un rato, te prometo que luego entraremos nosotros – El kitsune asintió recostándose en el hombro de Sango, se sentía cansado por la tensión de la tarde, dormiría un rato mientras esperaban para entrar.

Apartó la esterilla, echó un vistazo al interior, Kaede terminaba de apartar los objetos utilizados en el parto, el ambiente estaba cargado del olor a sangre y algo mas intenso de lo que percibió durante los meses de embarazo, el olor de sus cachorros, su vista encontró en un extremo, sobre el altillo, entre sábanas, a su mujer, y los tres recién nacidos, se apresuró a ellos para verlos mejor, giró la vista al sentir a Kaede salir y dejarlos solos, relajó los hombros y comenzó a sonreír, con los ojos embadurnados en líquido, dejando por fin salir toda la tensión que había sufrido, mezclada con la felicidad que tenía en estos momentos, sentía deseos de llamarla, hablarle y decir todo lo que ahora le invadía, pero se retuvo por creerla dormida, reposada de costado, con un brazo extendido, limitando el terreno de sus bebés, como ella los llamaba incluso antes de que nacieran.

Se tumbó junto a sus cachorros, dejándolos entre él y la madre, tomando la misma pose que Kagome, suspiró relajando su mano sobre el brazo de ella, y con la otra tocaba la mejilla de uno de los pequeños, sus pieles aún estaban amoratadas, y sus caritas seguían hinchadas por el esfuerzo de nacer, la más pequeña en tamaño de los tres se sobresaltó al tocarla.

Kagome se desveló al sentir los piecesitos de uno de los bebés, abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver a Inu Yasha tumbado en el suelo, con los ojos lacrimosos, y sonriendo a los pequeños.

-Inu Yasha… – Su voz sonaba cansada, apenas sin tonalidad, y sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente.

Levantó la vista a ella, que hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta, llevó la mano a su rostro, y barrió con su pulgar el sudor que se había estancado en el nacimiento del cabello en la sien de su mujer.

-Gracias… Kagome

Ella sonrió soltando un suspiro, a la vez que sus ojos volvían a cerrarse, agarrando la muñeca de la mano que la acariciaba. No necesitaba más palabras, sabía por qué lo decía, por estar con él, por darle esos tres cachorros, por otorgarle esta familia en general, por guiarlo, y por permitirle dejar de ser un solitario, ahora pertenecía a un lugar… a ellos…

-.-.-.-.-

Sostenía bajo los brazos, cada moisés hechos de bambú, regalo de los aldeanos a la sacerdotisa, Sango apretaba los amarres a su espalda, para asegurar la contención del tercer bebé, que dormitaba en una especie de saco hecho de las misma telas de un futón, donde la mas pequeña de los tres, estaba acomodada, sobre el pecho del padre, asegurada por la sujeción de los amarres en la espalda del hanyou

-Sango, ¿estás segura de que no se caerá?... – giró la cabeza todo lo que pudo, no muy convencido de que ese método de portar al cachorro fuese muy fiable, temía que los amarres se soltaran y cayera al suelo, ¿Cómo iba a evitar que diera con el suelo si tenía las manos ocupadas en sujetar los moisés?...

-Tranquilo Inu Yasha, está bien sujeta – dio unos golpes en la espalda del hanyou, dándole a entender que ya estaba listo para irse, asomó la cabeza para ver a la pequeña, que parecía estar cómoda en su cuna porta bebés, sonrió tiernamente al ver su pequeño rostro, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esas orejitas rosadas, aún si pelos, que se plegaban todavía a su cabecita. – No te demores mucho, sabes que en cuanto despierten querrán comer.

-Sí ya sé, no entiendo por qué tantas prisas en que los vea la familia de Kagome, no llevan ni un día de nacidos, se me hace tan difícil separarlos de ella – Miraba a la pequeña, que permanecía con la boquita apretada, dando la sensación de que sus labios parecieran mas gruesos de lo que eran.

-Sí pero lo haces por Kagome, ella quiere que su madre los conozca, además solo será un momento, procura estar aquí antes de que el sol esté en lo mas alto, creo que despertarán entonces. – Lo vio asentir y salir corriendo, para no tardarse demasiado en volver.

Sota jugaba a la consola, ignorando al abuelo, que pretendía asustarlo con que se le quedaría la cabeza hueca con tanto juego, un extraño quejido sonaba desde la entrada, no tardando en convertirse en tres estruendosos berridos, de tonalidades diferentes, haciendo saber claramente que procedían de tres fuentes distintas, la Sra. Higurashi pasó veloz cerca del abuelo, éste la siguió y Sota soltó rápidamente el mando para ver a sus sobrinos, le resultó gracioso ver la situación en la que se encontraba el hanyou, movía de arriba abajo los brazos, y flexionaba sus piernas para que la pequeña también fuese mecida, pero eso, parecía ponerlos más nerviosos, la mamá de Kagome se acercó a Inu Yasha, alargando los brazos al recién nacido que llevaba pegado al pecho, encogió los brazos al ver que él retrocedía un paso, mostrándose un tanto reacio a que cogieran uno de sus bebés. Sonrió al pensar que debía ser un acto instintivo de los demonios.

-¿Puedo?... – Volvió a extender los brazos pero esta vez esperó a la reacción del padre.

No estaba muy convencido de que sacara a la pequeña de su saco, ¿y si lloraba más, que absurdo, ¿más de lo que ya estaba berreando, además si Kagome se enteraba de que no había permitido que cogieran a los cachorros, no le hablaría en años, o peor aún, lo haría dormir por los restos fuera de la cabaña. Asintió con la cabeza, dando su permiso, la vio sacar a la pequeña de su cuna portátil, pareciéndole una experta en coger cachorros, se veía tan fácil en ella, sin embargo él lo hacía con torpeza, con miedo de que se le colara entre los brazos, y resbalara al suelo, terminando por sentarse en el suelo, para que la caída, en caso de que hubiese, fuese mas leve.

-Sigueme a la cocina, Inu Yasha…

-Pero aún no les toca comer, no hace mucho que Kagome los alimentó – Empezó a caminar tras ella, seguido del abuelo y el hermano de Kagome que no dejaban de asomarse a los moisés

-Oh… no es para que coman, la última vez que estuvisteis aquí, Kagome me dijo que no podría volver hasta que diera a luz, así que empecé a comprar cosas para los bebes, sabiendo que pronto nacerían, solo compre para dos pensando que con el vientre que tenía mi hija iba a traer gemelos, pero como suelen perderlos, compré dos más por si las moscas, por cierto ¿Cómo se llama esta cosita tan preciosa? – La pequeña no dejaba de llorar, la refugió en su hombro y empezó a arrullarle, consiguiendo que a ratos se tranquilizara

-Taka… - Vio a la madre de Kagome girare feliz, levantó el moisés que sostenía con el brazo izquierdo – Este es Senkai y este es Hiroshi – Alzando el otro moisés, miró a uno y luego a otro, con el ceño un tanto fruncido y la voz de un tono más bajo - ¿O era al revés?...

Salió del pozo airado, reconociendo que algunos de los inventos que estos humanos hacían, merecían la pena, ese pequeño objeto que la madre de Kagome le dio a los cachorros, era muy efectivo, no dejaban de succionar como locos, dándole unos meneos graciosos al artefacto, e hinchando sus mofletes al estar llenos por la tetina del chupete, como esta mujer los llamó, y por suerte llevaba otro de repuesto, por si se perdía alguno, miró al cielo viendo que el sol estaba totalmente alzado, y la tendiendo a inclinarse para seguir su recorrido, apresuró sus pasos para llegar cuanto antes junto a Kagome, por muy buena que fuese la magia que portaran esos chupetes, el hambre era mas poderosa, y terminaría predominando a esos objetos.

Caminaba de un extremo a otro de la cabaña, echando de vez en cuando ligeros vistazos por la ventana, que permanecía con la esterilla levantada, se impacientaba al ver que no llegaba con los pequeños, ¿qué clase de padre iba a ser si no se concienciaba de que los bebés tienen que comer con frecuencia, se aproximó a la salida al oir el crujido que provoca el subir unos escalones, levantó la esterilla para ayudar a Inu Yasha entrar, que parecía venir contento de la visita.

-Kagome…, no te vas a creer lo que nos ha dado tu…

-Inu Yasha…! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable! ¡¿Es que no piensas en tus bebés! ¡no puedes tenerlos durante horas sin comer! ¡¿Qué clase de padre eres que… … … … …

La observaba ponerse cada vez mas exaltada, soltando una retahíla de frases que le reprochaban, soltó los moisés en el suelo mientras ella le seguía diciendo cosas, dejó a Taka con cuidado en un tercer moisés que permanecía en un extremo de la casa, se miró la manga del haori, pensando en lo que la madre de Kagome le dio para los cachorros, metió la mano en la manga sin mirar a Kagome, que seguía relatando, sacó una cajita de la prenda, miró a Kagome y luego a la caja, con cierta seguridad en su expresión, sabiendo que iba a hacerla callar de un momento a otro, abrió la caja y cogió el artefacto con decisión.

Seguía acusándolo, esperando el momento en que se sintiese culpable, mira que haberla tenido esperando todo ese tiempo, como los horarios de comida de los bebés se trastornen, va a ser él quien se levante mientras ellos comen para alimentar a los niños, sí, le diría eso también, le diría que se iba a tener que ocupar él cuando uno de los tres le pida comer mientras está tomando su ramen, a ver como le sienta eso, pero no le dio tiempo, el objeto había entrado en su boca, se quedó observando como sonreía triunfante, reacción segundos después, sacándose el chupete que él le metió para callarla, y dándole en la cabeza con el puño cerrado.

-Pero ¿tú estas tonto o te lo haces? – Le mostró el chupete – Esto es para los niños, no para los adultos – miró el chupete para después mirar a su pareja, sin comprender que conclusiones eran las del hanyou para hacerlo llegar tener acciones como esas, le quitó la caja de las manos y volvió a guardar el chupete dentro, suspirando, conformándose con las salidas de su hombre.

Inu Yasha la vio alejarse a por uno de los cachorros para alimentarlos, sonrió a sus espaldas comprobar su teoría, según ella esos chupetes solo callarían a los niños, pero con su mujer también ha funcionado, diga Kagome lo que diga, ¿Pues no había dejado de discutir…?

La siguió hasta el apartado donde se sentó sobre unos futones, sentándose frente a ella, le gustaba observar como alimentaba a los pequeños, mientras hablaban, esta vez de cómo reaccionó su familia al conocer a los tres cachorros.

-.-.-.-.-

Se sentó InuYasha de su lado del futón, dispuesto a descansar, jamás pensó que cuidar de tres cachorros fuera algo tan agotador, solo comparado con sus peores batallas, divisó a un lado, las ropas que Kagome le trajera desde su época para dormir, un pijama de pantalón corto, negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer, no sería esta noche… llevaba al menos un mes repitiéndose lo mismo, acomodó sus brazos tras la cabeza viendo como Kagome, se acercaba para descansar a su lado, con las manos sobre su estómago, se quedó al igual que él, observando el techo de la cabaña, que ahora se había convertido en su hogar, los pequeños descansaban en sus cunitas, a algunos metros de ellos e InuYasha los oía respirar con calma.

-¿Qué tranquilidad?...- susurró Kagome intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, les había costado demasiado hacer dormir a los cachorros, que ya contaban con algo más de dos meses, apenas y comenzaban a adecuar sus horarios para dormir.

-Mmjj… - fue el sonido que emitió el hanyou, con sus sentidos en calma ya que sus pequeños ya estaban descansando.

-La noche esta calida…- comentó ella, y comenzó a sentir un suave hormigueo, no habían tenido ni una sola noche en paz como esta desde que los bebés llegaran.

-Sí… esta exquisita…- respondió él, sintiendo las mariposa revolotear en su interior, comenzó a jugar levemente con los dedos tras su cabeza, al percibir el aroma que comenzaba a emanar Kagome, lo conocía bien, y lo llevaba sintiendo hacía días, solo que por más que lo desearan, no había habido ni un momento de tranquilidad como este.

Volteo su cabeza hasta ella para observarla, y se encontró con los ojos castaños de Kagome que lo miraban ansiosos… no supo en que momento ella se posicionó sobre él, sin palabras que mediaran su actuar, lo estaba besando con la boca plena, buscando, hurgando dentro de la suya en busca de su lengua, la sentía jadear dentro del beso, en un tono muy bajo, de seguro intentando no despertar a los cachorros, le apresó al cintura, mientras que se incorporaba, besando sus senos por sobre la tela del camisón que vestía… la escucho susurrar su nombre, mientras que le mordía una de las blancas orejas sobre su cabeza, sus manos comenzaron a subir por las costillas, sintiendo la premura de poseerla, sentía el calor de su entrepierna traspasar hasta su sexo, encendiéndolo.

-Oh… Kagome…- alcanzó a musitar casi inaudible, ya que los sonidos estaban limitados, notando como ella buscaba con desesperación el nudo del cinturón de su hakama.

-Shhh… solo hazme el amor…- le susurró apenas ella, incitándolo más aún, sintiendo como se movían en forma circular sobre su cadera buscando el roce de sus intimidades, y el olor que emanaba se le agolpaba en la nariz…

Lamía desesperado su cuello, mordía con algo de violencia la piel, bajando hacía el hombro, sostuvo la parte alta de las costillas femeninas, alzándola un poco, para morder los pezones erectos por sobre el camisón, notando como este le estorbaba, la escuchó gemir, y subió una de sus manos hasta la boca de ella, intentando cubrirla, no debían de hacer ruido, se sintió obligado a morder con mayor fuerza el pezón, cuando Kagome hundió sus dientes en el borde de la mano, para contener otro gemido, busco entonces el termino del camisón, subiendo por debajo de la tela, acariciando la piel desnuda, sintiendo como esta se erizaba ante su tacto, su miembro palpitaba bajo ella, y de pronto sintió que era apresado por la mano femenina, requiriéndolo con premura, y entonces se le escapó un gemido… no tenía tiempo para preámbulos extensos, estaba ansioso por probar el interior caliente de Kagome, no habían tenido un momento de intimidad desde antes que los cachorros nacieran y aunque algunas cosas ella hizo para aplacar su instinto, necesitaba sentirla, que se moviera sobre él y lo hiciera reventar de placer…

Un sonido los detuvo, InuYasha contuvo el aliento, justo sobre el pecho de ella, llegando con sus dedos casi a la cumbre del seno, y Kagome detuvo las caricias en la rigidez de él…

El sonido se hizo más claro, y ambos soltaron el aire…uno de los cachorros había despertado, provocando una reacción en cadena, se miraron y maldijeron su suerte, si solo se hubieran apresurado un poco más…

-.-.-.-.-

Se acercó InuYasha, presuroso, revisando entre los matorrales entre los que meses antes arrojara el texto que el abuelo de Kagome les hubiera obsequiado, luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior, lo más cercano que tenía a una sesión de sexo, eran las imágenes que se plasmaban ahí, estaba inquieto y molesto, no podía culpar a su hembra, la situación era conflictiva al tener a los cachorros, comenzó a olfatear por si percibía el olor al papel viejo, pero sin resultados, de pronto sintió una voz que le hablaba y se alertó… ¿qué hacía Miroku aquí?…

-¿Qué buscas InuYasha?…- consultó el monje.

-Un libro que dejé por aquí – respondió sin notar el nudo que se formaba en la garganta del hombre junto a él.

-¿No parece lugar para guardar un libro?… - comentó intentando aligerar su inquietud - ¿y sobre qué trataba?… - entonces InuYasha se incorporó tensándose por completo …¿cómo podía decirle a Miroku sobre el libro?… menos a Miroku…

-Feh… no es importante, vamos…- concluyó la búsqueda, caminando en dirección a la aldea.

Minutos después entró el monje en la cabaña en la que habitaba, avanzando a paso raudo, hasta un rincón en el que se encontraba su futón doblado, metió la mano bajo él y sacó un libro con la cubierta de relieves, lo miró y beso intensamente.

-Te pondré en un lugar seguro – dijo, mirando hacía todos lados, buscando un sitio mejor, el que encontró en el rincón contrario, una de las maderas del altillo donde se encontraba parecía algo más suelta, la levanto ayudándose con uno de los maderos para el fuego, y envolvió el libro en una tela – pronto volveré por ti – aseguró, poniendo nuevamente la madera.

Se sentó a un lado, con su posición de meditación, e intentó concentrarse en ella, con le espalda recta comenzó a musitar cánticos, las manos en un perfecto mudra, uso instantes después abrió uno de sus ojos, y observó el madero a su lado, el que perecía perfectamente igual a los demás, volvió a cerrar el ojo, para abrirlo nuevamente, solo que esta vez el otro se abrió casi enseguida y dejo la posición de meditación, se arrodillo, junto a su tesoro y lo sacó de su escondite, ojeándolo mientras que su rostro se iluminaba.

-Oh Kami… este libro es la gloria…- expresó con júbilo.

-.-.-.-.-

El atardecer no tardaba en caer, el cielo comenzaba poco a poco a tornarse más anaranjado, el verde del paisaje era perfecto, y la brisa primaveral jugaba con su cabello azabache, movió algunas hebras que se habían acomodado en su rostro, para enfocar sin interferencias los ojos dorados de su hanyou, que se encontraba con el pecho desnudo, y apoyando la espalda en el tronco del alto árbol sobre el que estaban, se habían subido en el pequeño mirador que InuYasha construyera para ella, cuando estando embarazada se empeñaba a subir a la copa de este árbol para contemplar el atardecer, ahora se había convertido en un frondoso lugar de escape, desde abajo, solo lograbas ver las ramas tapizadas de verdes hojas, dándole al lugar una intimidad envidiable.

La observaba, sentada sobre sus caderas, la yukata que vestía levemente abierta, tenía tiempo para contemplarla, con la mano apoyada en una de sus mejillas, que aún tenían la facultad de teñirse de aquel amado tono rosa en estas circunstancias, con el pulgar le acariciaba el labio, que se entreabría ante la caricia, mientras los ojos castaños se cerraban a la luz solo un segundo percibiendo la sensación de ser amada, las manos femeninas, adheridas a la muñeca que él mantenía en alto, ya que su otra extremidad aplicaba suaves caricias sobre la cadera de ella, la veía ansiar las caricias sin pedirlas aún, y aunque verla en ese estado despertaba todos sus sentidos, quería admirarla, sentir su piel pausadamente, escondidos del mundo en esta, que era su cima del cielo. Comenzó a deslizar los dedos por su cuello pálido, viendo como Kagome lo extendía, acarició hacia el hombro, desprendiendo la tela de él, liberándolo, y de paso uno de sus senos, viendo como la textura caía, acariciándolo, tal como lo hizo con suavidad con la yema de sus dedos, sobre la parte alta del pecho, sobre aquella forma tan femenina, llegando al centro, en la unión de sus montes, Kagome respiraba agitada, llevando sus manos a su cabello, recogiéndolo sobre la nuca, sabía que InuYasha deseaba recorrerla, y aquello le encantaba, sintió como el dorso de la mano masculina, bajaba por el centro de su pecho, acariciando su estómago, pasando por el ombligo, llegando hasta el vientre, tuvo que contener el aire, para liberarlo solo cuando percibió el retorno de la caricia, y entonces lo observó, los ojos dorados brillantes de pasión, y su voz ronca y excitada le habló.

-Eres tan hermosa…- susurró en un tono tan dulce que Kagome, sintió que le derretía el alma.

La pasión de las caricias, paso a convertirse en un deseo del corazón, deslizó sus manos por sobre el estomago marcado, subiendo hasta el pecho del hanyou, se apoyó, para hacer girar sus caderas sobre las de él, rozando su sexo encendido, se inclinó para lamer uno de los pezones masculinos, arrancando un gemido profundo de los labios del hombre, que cerró los ojos en el momento en que la ansiedad lo golpeo, sintió como la humedad de la caricia lo abandonaba, y cuando abrió los ojos, su boca fue apresada en un beso profundo, que lo obligó a ceder la entrada a la lengua de su hembra, que parecía reclamarlo a través de aquel acto, jadeando sin liberarlo, sus manos se posaron en las caderas femeninas, indicándole movimientos que lo iban excitando cada vez más, y de pronto lo liberó… dejando que el vaho de su aliento le humedeciera las blancas orejas, mientras le susurraba una frase en respuesta.

-Y tú exquisito…- suspiró al decirlo, lamiendo la piel en aquella zona, las manos de él se apoderaban de sus senos, y uno de sus pezones se crespo ante el contacto húmedo de la lengua que lamió con fuerza, seguido de un gemido, que nació desde el vientre mismo de Kagome.

Las palabras pronunciadas con un delicado tono sensual y femenino, lo hicieron gruñir de ansiedad, bajó una de sus manos, hasta la entrepierna de su mujer, y comenzó a buscar entre la ropa intima, palpando la humedad que llegaba hasta su olfato, convirtiéndose en un elixir anhelado, jadeo suavemente, y apresó los labios de Kagome, encendidos por la excitación, con la yema de uno de sus dedos, hizo círculos sobre la zona de mayor sensibilidad, escuchándola gemir, y sintiendo como intentaba escaparse, pero el agarré que ahora mantenía en su espalda se lo impidió, la humedad se hacía más evidente ante las caricias y la mano de Kagome oprimía su miembro con más inquietud, tanto que sentía palpitar su carne por la presión, alejó la mano de ella, lamiendo sus dedos con gozo, era su sabor, ese inconfundible aroma a hembra que despertaba sus instintos y lo hacía incluso más animal, extendió la mano a un lado, y un sonido metalizado salió de sus garras, las afiló levemente y llevó hasta la prenda que aún cubría el sexo femenino, cortó las uniones que le impedían el acceso, y exhaló el aire con fuerza al tomarla por las nalgas, observó el sitio de la unión, y vio los pálidos dedos de ella rodeando su rígida parte, la sintió tomar aire con fuerza, mientras que se rozaba a sí, con la punta suave del miembro.

-Vamos Kagome…- suplicaba, tensando el rostro ante la visión, y el deseo – no me tortures así…

Ella se acercó y le lamió de forma casi lujuriosa los labios, apoyando una mano en el hombro masculino, para luego introducirse aquel trozo de carne erecta y caliente, exhalando en un gemido, con fuerza todo el aire antes contenido, y se arqueo hacía atrás, él tomó en su boca uno de sus pecho, llenándose con él, se sentía tan exquisitamente excitante, la deseaba tanto como al inicio, era ella, su mujer, exquisita, sensual, suya…

Le aprisionaba las caderas, casi hundiendo los dedos en ellas, y la sentía empujar con fuerza hacía abajo, mientras que él hacía el trabajo a la inversa, metiéndose en ella hasta que sus ingles les dolían por la presión, y la energía en su interior se acumulaba, obligándolo a contraer su cuerpo en espera de la liberación que llegaría como un arrebato de sentidos… lo sabían… y lo buscaban…

Se movía intensamente sobre él sintiendo su vientre caldearse, y los músculos en su interior apretar con fuerza la carne de InuYasha que se friccionaba inquieta en su interior, llenándola de impaciencia, le mordió el labio y lo escuchó gruñir, el agarre en las caderas se movió a sus nalgas, como buscando hacer espacio para entrar más en ella, el corazón le latía en los oídos, y ya no lograba visualizarlo bien… se estaba desvaneciendo en el placer que el hanyou le estaba entregando… se adhirió a su cuerpo con fuerza, sintiendo que el calor del pecho de InuYasha le quemaba en los pezones, toda ella ardía, y un gemido profundo se le escapó cuando el líquido en su interior se derramó sobre el sexo de su hombre… lo sintió gemir en su oído y susurrar algo que no asimiló de inmediato.

-Caliente…- fue todo lo que logró decir al sentir el líquido emanado de ella, bañar su miembro erectándolo a un límite excesivo, tanto que le dolía, y se golpeo con tanta fuerza contra ella, que la hizo despegar las rodillas de la base que los sostenía, y alzó la cabeza, liberando el aire de su interior en un sonido ronco, profundo, similar a un gemido, pero que pareció vaciarle los pulmones, y su semilla se esparcía por ella, desbordándose junto con el líquido que ella liberara segundos antes, moviéndose en su interior un poco más, dejando toda su esencia en ella, relajando su posición, dejando que la espalda descansara contra el tronco de aquel enorme árbol, la sintió desfallecer sobre su pecho y los músculos de su interior aún lo presionaban como si estuvieran succionando su jugo, su sexo palpitaba y se movía dentro de ella en forma involuntaria, y un respiro descansado se le escuchó. Kagome enlazó los dedos de su mano derecha con la izquierda de él que reposaba extraviada sobre el piso, mientras que la otra le acariciaba la espalda bajo la yukata.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta de su cabaña, sostenía a Takka en sus brazos, mientras que ella se divertía con la cinta del cabello, que la mujer llevaba, observando a Miroku, correr tras el pequeño Hiroshi, que ya era la tercera vez que se le escapaba, desde que habían comenzado a caminar se habían vuelto un suplicio para sus tíos, que se quedaban en ocasiones antes del atardecer cuidando de ellos.

-Miroku…no veo al niño… ¿dónde esta Senkai?...- consultó alarmada Sango, observando en todas direcciones, les estaba faltando unos de los cachorros.

-No lo sé… pensé que estaba contigo - aseguró el monje sosteniendo, por la cintura del pantalón al pequeño, que se reía travieso, disfrutando del juego que mantenía.

-Ay Miroku… yo creí que estaba contigo – expresó alarmada la mujer – como perdamos a uno de los cachorros InuYasha nos destaza…

Miraron entre los matorrales al escuchar un sonido, ambos ansioso, con su respectivo sobrino en los brazos, notando como dos colas grandes y amarillas con las puntas negras aparecían anunciando a Kirara, que venía retrocediendo, y cual fue su alivio, cuando vieron que al girarse, traía tomado de las ropas con su hocico, al pequeño Senkai.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaban un tiempo ya caminando, los cachorros estaban en su siesta, ya contaban con año y medio, y a pesar del trabajo que les habían dado, eran unos niños alegres, sanos y felices, InuYasha había creado tanta paciencia con ellos, como la que mantuvo con Kagome durante su embarazo, aunque habían momentos en los que simplemente necesitaba pedir el auxilio de la sacerdotisa para liberarse de las garritas de los tres pillines, que gozaban jugando con su padre.

-Dime que te pasa…- pidió Kagome, hacía días que notaba a InuYasha silencioso y la miraba de reojo como si deseara decirle algo y no se atreviera.

-¿A mí?... ¿qué podría pasarme a mí?...- consultó como respuesta dejando a una Kagome más intrigada aún.

-Vamos InuYasha que te conozco, algo hay que quieres decirme…- exigió en un tono un poco más preciso ella, dando a entender que no habrían más evasivas. El hanyou se detuvo y suspiró.

-Ven, siéntate…- le pidió indicando una roca que se veía bastante cómoda, Kagome retrocedió unos pasos y obedeció.

-Ya, ahora confiesa… - le dijo - ¿cuántos vasos de ramen te comiste?...- consultó traviesa.

-Verás sé que esto que te diré no te lo esperabas, pero…- hizo una pausa y la miró, luego volvió a quitar la vista de sus ojos castaños interrogantes y ansiosos.

-¿Pero qué?... – consultó ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Bueno, pues… - titubeaba, no sabía que reacción tendría ella.

-InuYasha…- pidió con reproche, y lo vio suspirar y relajar los hombros con resignación.

-Kagome… creo que tendremos cachorros…

-¡¿Qué!…

-Feh! …¿no puede ser tan malo no?…- preguntó enfrentándola algo temeroso.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!…- continuaba gritando agitada por el esfuerzo, esto no podía ser cierto… ¿cachorros?… pero si apenas y daba abasto con los tres que tenía, y de pronto en su mente se gestó la imagen de seis pequeños, saltando sobre ellos.

-Te recuerdo que tú no parecías en desacuerdo cuando los hacíamos, todo lo contrario… - sonrió con una sonrisa arrogante, al recordar las palabras de ella, que hablaban de su buen desempeño.

-¡OSUWARI!…- gritó exaltada, recordando solo entonces que el collar no existía.

InuYasha sintió que la espalda se le cubría de un intenso escalofrío, retrocediendo unos pasos ante la impresión, esperando el fatídico resultado del conjuro, que al no llegar le recordó que el collar, hacía mucho que no lo portaba.

Se aproximó con esa sonrisa que había mostrado más de una vez, haciéndolo ver decidido y altivo, que gritara osuwari todas las veces que quisiera, ahora ya no tenía que temerle, iba a regodearse, imponerse ante ella, pero la expresión que tenía lo hizo cambiar de opinión, parecía muy enfadada, pero se le veía un ápice de preocupación

- Kagome, ¿no quieres ese cachorro? - No temía que ella no decidiera tenerlo, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que no negaría la vida a ningún ser inocente y menos aún a un fruto de ellos, pero igual podía dolerle que no deseara tener más cachorros suyos.

-El problema no es que sea uno... InuYasha ¿cuántos vendrán ahora?... no sé si podré con ellos...- le respondió mostrando la razón real de su inquietud, no es que no los deseara, podía darle un equipo de fútbol si él lo quería.

-¿Realmente es eso?...- consultó, el hanyou, inclinándose un poco en busca de los ojos castaños, que comenzaban a humedecerse.

La vio asentir, y entonces tomó su mentón, para alzarle el rostro, toda su postura de gran señor se deshizo al mirarla, y los ojos dorados desbordaban ternura y protección.

-No debes preocuparte, sabes que estaré junto a ti siempre...

Fin

**Artemisa:** ains, qué penita que esto termine :( , pero en fin, prolongar demasiado las cosas no tiene caso, bueno, digo yo que podríamos emplear el resto de la imaginación en otras cositas, verdad Anyara, me ha gustado mucho trabajar con mi amiga en esta historia, y de seguro que habrán más para escribir juntas...  
Un besito a todos los lectores, y hasta pronto, ala, a disfrutar leyendo, que es sano...

Comentarles lo feliz que me siento luego de haber concluido con esta historias, que como bien dice al inicio, no comenzó de la mejora manera, y creo que ninguno de nosotros cree en el final que ha tenido… la frase del final, luego de escrita recordé que aparecía en el manga, no recuerdo el volumen, creo que es el 40, ya fuera de la seria de TV, es uno donde InuYasha, la sigue hasta la escuela, y ella luego de rendir de forma pésima un examen, se la lleva sobre la espalda, por las paredes caminando, y las compañeras de ella, murmurando unos pasos tras ellos, lo tierno que es el "chico de Kagome"… pues ella esta agotada luego de ese día de escuela y la tensión e InuYasha le dice… "¿por qué te preocupas?… si sabes que siempre estaré junto a ti…"… ha sido una escena magnifica…

Artemisa, ha sido un privilegio escribir junto a ti amiga, gracias por enriquecer mi escritura y darme la oportunidad de mejorar… espero podamos trabajar juntas en otra oportunidad, ya que tu cabecita esta repleta de ideas geniales… besitos…

Y para todos quienes han llegado a leer hasta esta última fracesita, pues agradecerles su compañía y a esperar que hayan disfrutado como lo hicimos nosotras escribiendo…

Siempre en amor…

Artemisa y Anyara


End file.
